Battle City Begins!
by LittleCharmers
Summary: The gang returns from Duelist Kingdom after defeating Pegasus, but the spirit wonders about his future. Now with new foes and a new adventure to face, the spirit must figure out his fate and save the world. Sequel to New Faces In Duelist Kingdom! YamixOC
1. New Enemy

**Welcome Followers and new readers to chapter one of the sequel New Faces in Duelist Kingdom! I really hope you guys enjoy the new season and new story!**

**As I promised from the last chapter of my sequel, YamixAshleigh fans are in for a 'good' time ;) There's no need to suscribe author to me, if you want, just suscribe to the story, and if you don't like it, you don't have to. :D Now, as i told my previous readers, this mentions my characters from the get go.**

**New readers, i recomend you read New Faces In Duelist Kingdom! First, but that's totally optional, you can still read and enjoy the story if you like, and if you don't enjoy it that's okay. I just want to make everyone happy ^-^ To warn you though, this includes two of my OC's whose characters i developed in the previous story, this story, there will only be development with my third oc, Rosemary, but the rest development are through, or going to be taken slowly.**

**I hope all of you enjoy yourselves! one more thing for my new readers/people just checking it out, this story follows teh dub and takes place in Probably United states since they constantly refer to currency as Dollars ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

It was a hot day in Domino City, and Grandpa stood outside the game shop, sweeping the floor with calmness. Tea ran towards the shop, going to meet Yugi so they could walk to school together with Ashleigh and Lupita, who of course, were now living with him. "Good morning Mr. Mutou" Tea said

"Good morning Tea, Yugi's upstairs getting ready, so is Ashleigh and Lupita, I'll call them for you" Grandpa said, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh, no thanks, we're already late" Tea said

"Yugi! Ashleigh! Lupita! Tea's here!"

"We'll be right there grandpa!" Yugi yelled back from the upstairs, 'This new chain will keep my millennium puzzle safe, seems like everyone wants their hands on it'

The spirit appeared next to him, "And we're going to need it now more than ever" Yami said and Yugi looked up at him

"We are? What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked

"The millennium puzzle connects us Yugi and I sense fate has more in store for us"

"Well, we're in this together, no matter what"

"Good, I wish I knew more, but our future is still unclear to me"

"Well" Yugi said, "I'll help you figure it out"

"Ashleigh! Hurry up!" Lupita yelled from the outside of the bathroom, where Ashleigh was still taking a shower. Lupita knocked on the door several times, but no reply and no sign of hurrying.

Ashleigh ignored the knocking and turned on her radio next to the shower and started singing along as well. "Ashleigh!! We're late!" Lupita yelled from the outside.

"New Lady Gaga song, me like" Ashleigh said and sang along, not hearing Lupita.

Yugi entered the room and saw Lupita kicking the door, "What's wrong? Where's Ashleigh? We're late" Yugi said

"She won't come out of the stupid bathroom" Lupita said

"Why don't you go in and tell her to hurry up?" Yugi said

"She's still taking the shower, and it's slippery in there"

"Right" Yugi said. He walked over and started knocking on the door as well, "Ashleigh! Come on! Tea's waiting outside for us! We're really late for school!" Yugi yelled as loud as he could.

Ashleigh tilted her head, thinking she might have heard something, but shrugged it off and turned up the volume of the radio. Lupita sighed and walked out, "I give up, she'll come out whenever she wants to" she sighed.

Yugi faintly smiled and tried calling her one more time, "Ashleigh! Hurry up please!" He shouted. He sighed and looked down at the puzzle, 'Maybe he can get her to listen, they are a couple…right?' he thought and changed into Yami. Yami looked around, "Please get Ashleigh to hurry up" Yugi said

"What makes you think I can do that?" Yami asked

"I don't know, you are her boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" Yami wondered, "Very well"

He began to knock on the door, "Ashleigh! Come out!" he yelled. Ashleigh didn't even turn and just kept dancing and singing in the shower. He tried over and over and eventually gave up as well, "I'm sorry Yugi, I can't reach her" he said.

Ashleigh grabbed a sponge and started playing with it by throwing it up and down, she attempted juggling and the sponge fell over on the radio. "Shoot!" she said and opened the curtains to pick it up, some of the water in her hair dripped on the outlet and the thing practically exploded with electricity. "Ow!" she exclaimed as the incident shocked her, she closed the curtain again and looked at her finger, "I wonder how I'm going to explain to Yugi that his radio's broken…I didn't do it" she said.

Yami heard the radio go out and an "Ow" from Ashleigh. He turned grabbed the handle to come in to see if she was okay. 'Ashleigh' he thought. He stared at the handle for a while, 'I'm sure she's fine' he thought and let it go.

Ashleigh sighed and felt something crawling next to her leg, she looked down at the small beetle and there was a scream of blood murder. She fell down and made a loud thump. "Ashleigh!" Yami exclaimed and suddenly opened the door to see Ashleigh opening the curtains at the same time. He blushed and stopped dead in his tracks, "Um…Ashleigh, you're…"

"Kill it!" Ashleigh yelled and ran over to Yami and embraced him, "Kill it, kill it, kill it!" she yelled. Yami only stiffened as a fully undressed, wet, naked Ashleigh hugged him.

"What's your problem?! Kill it already!" Ashleigh exclaimed and noticed he wasn't moving. She separated from him and looked up at him, "I thought you weren't afraid of beetles" she said and placed her hands on her hips.

Yami's eyes widened and he couldn't help stare at her, he shook his head and turned away, "Forgive me" he said and walked towards the tub and picked up the beetle and simply flushed it down the toilet. He turned to her and saw she still did not realize she wore no clothes.

"What's wrong?" Ashleigh asked and looked around her, "Are there anymore?"

"Ashleigh…You're not…wearing anything" Yami said slowly, trying to keep his eyes on her face, still blushing.

"What do you mean I'm not… get out!" she yelled and he quickly walked out and she slammed the door. Yugi appeared next to Yami, blushing as well, "Well" Yugi began, "At least the morning wasn't boring"

"What happened?" Lupita asked, hearing all the noise, "Did Ashleigh notice the beetle in there?"

"You knew there was a beetle and you didn't tell her?" Yami asked

Lupita shrugged, "She wouldn't open the door"

Lupita noticed the blush on Yami's face and somehow figured it out, "Oh, you killed it for her…did you enjoy yourself?" she winked.

Yami cleared his throat and looked away, "I just went in to help her"

"Shut up" Ashleigh said immediately coming out of the bathroom covered in a towel. Yami and Yugi both stared at her, both witnessing her. "So…" she began, "You like what you like what you see? I would think guys go for girls with big boobs and not small, but if you're that curious…" she said.

Yami nodded and was about to walk out the room, "Spirit" she said, stopping him. "Yes?" he asked. "Tell Yugi to sleep with one eye open" she said and Yugi shivered. Yami turned back to Yugi and Yugi ran out of the room.

"Oh man, I can't believed that happened!" Yugi exclaimed, he turned to Yami, "Spirit!" he exclaimed, seeing the spirit had just thought about the recent sight. "Hm? Yes?" He asked, still distracted.

"Um, try not to think of Ashleigh that way, you may like her, but it feels weird for me" Yugi said nervously

Yami nodded and smirked, "Alright Yugi" he agreed.

She soon came out fully dressed and walked past Yugi, "Large is overrated" Yami whispered as she passed by. She raised an eyebrow at him and just smiled, "Just don't make a habit out of it" she said and picked up her bags.

"About time you guys" Tea said as they all came out

"Sorry Tea" Yugi said

"We're going to be late for the big game, what took you so long?" Tea asked

Yugi and Ashleigh blushed and Lupita laughed, "Kinky" Lupita said

"Nothing! He was just talking to himself, let's go!" Ashleigh said

"He'll be doing a lot more than that to himself now, if you know what I mean" Lupita said, smirking

"No, I was just talking to the spirit of the millennium puzzle, he seems kinda worried" Yugi said

"About what?" Tea asked

"Not enough alone time" Lupita whispered and got smacked by Ashleigh

Yugi blushed even deeper, "About the future I think, he said something about our destiny being unclear, ever since we defeated Pegasus together, the spirit's been talking about fate, like there's something more he has to do, when you think about it, he doesn't really know that much about himself, like where he came from or why he's here, but I'm babbling and we're late, we should go"

"Right, the soccer game, we definitely don't want to miss it, see ya Mr. Mutou!" Tea said

"Bye Grandpa!" Yugi said

"See ya later!" Ashleigh yelled as well

"Bye bye!" Lupita added

"Enjoy yourselves!" Grandpa replied, "If the game ends early, feel free to come back and help me sweep! Especially you Ashleigh! You're still in debt!"

"Right Mr. Mutou!" She yelled back, "Let's hope one of the players break a leg"

They walked through the city, heading to the game, Ashleigh and Lupita were talking about it excitedly. "So" Tea began, "Who do you think is going to win?"

"Win? Win what?" Yugi asked

"Earth to Yugi, the soccer game, at school?"

"Oh, I don't know"

"You don't really care much about sports do you?" Tea said, and turned to Ashleigh and Lupita, "What do you guys think?"

"Oh yeah sure, we're Hispanics so we must love soccer, that's Mexicans, please we're Puerto Ricans…I think the other team going to win" Ashleigh replied

"Yeah, me too" Lupita agreed

"Really? Why? We got a good team?" Tea said

"But the other team has more Brazilians and Mexicans, you can't beat that" Ashleigh said

"Ashleigh, that's stereotyping, you shouldn't do that"

"Everyone's thinking it too" She waved it off

"Really? I thought it was because they wear green and that's a lucky color" Lupita said

"…Good point, very good point" Ashleigh nodded

Tea sweat-dropped, 'Do they even consider skill?' she thought

"Fate's unfold, step up boy and I'll reveal the secrets of your future" A fortuneteller said from the side of the rode. Yugi stopped and decided to walk towards him, the rest turned as they felt Yugi was missing.

"Yugi?" Tea asked, "Huh?" she said seeing the fortune teller

"Can you really see into the future?" Yugi asked

"Yes" the fortune teller replied

"What are you doing Yugi?" Tea asked, running up to him. Ashleigh and Lupita ran to them as well and looked at the fortune teller, "Pfft! Yeah right, if fortune tellers could really see the future how come they never win the lottery?" Ashleigh said.

"Still, maybe this fortune teller can help me figure out the fate of the spirit inside the puzzle" Yugi said. Tea closed her eyes and thought about it, she looked at Yugi and figured he really want to help the spirit, "Okay, but we really don't have that much time" she said.

"Don't worry, fortune tellers go faster if you pretend you're going to walk out with the money" Ashleigh said

"You know, I never had a fortune come true, it said that I would get a million boys to like me" Lupita said and shrugged. A few boys walked by and whistled at Lupita, "Not true at all" Ashleigh said sarcastically

"I know right? I feel so sad" Lupita said. Ashleigh just patted her shoulder, "Love ya Lupita" she said shaking her head.

"Boy, in order to tell your future, I must hold a personal item" the fortune teller said.

"Really?" Yugi asked

"You're necklace will do nicely"

"My what? No, I'm sorry, I can't"

"Then I can't tell your fortune"

"Yeah but…"

"I need it to read your aura, to see what fate has in store for you, you do want to know, don't you?"

Yugi looked down at his puzzle and at the teller's outstretched hand, "You're fate?" the fortune teller said.

"Okay, but only for a second" Yugi said and took off the millennium puzzle.

"Yugi, I don't know about this" Tea said

"Yeah, I'm not trusting this guy's bullcrap" Ashleigh added

"Maybe it's not a good idea" Lupita suggested

Yugi handed him the puzzle, "Something's coming to me" the fortune teller said, "I see that this millennium item now belongs to me!" He flipped the table and made them fall back on the ground, "My millennium puzzle!" Yugi yelled, "Come back here!"

"He's getting away, what do we do?" Tea asked

Yugi got up and began to run after the thief, "I'll cut him off this you and you try cutting him off around the corner" Yugi yelled looking back at them. Ashleigh stood up and caught up with Yugi, "Lupita, go with Tea! I'll go with Yugi!" she yelled back and Lupita nodded

"You got it!" Tea and Lupita yelled

"You won't get away with this you creep!" Yugi yelled ahead, 'I can't believe I handed him my puzzle"

"Don't worry Yugi, we'll catch him" Ashleigh said running beside him

They stopped at an alley and saw arrows all pointing in a direction, "Arrows? I gotta say, not the brightest guy" Ashleigh remarked

'Arrows?' Yugi thought, "That thief wants me to follow him"

"Yeah, that too"

They followed the arrows through the alleys, "This must be a trap, but what choice do I have? I'm sorry I'm dragging you into this, Ashleigh" Yugi said

"It's fine, it's never normal with you anyway" Ashleigh replied

They stopped to take a breath and saw more arrows, "I can't lose the spirit of the millennium puzzle, I won't!" Yugi said determined.

"I want to get him back to" Ashleigh said, and Yugi nodded.

Tea and Lupita ran through the streets and couldn't find the fortune teller, they ran down the street heading for the school, "There's no sign of the fortune teller anywhere" Tea said, running, "I hope they're okay"

Lupita ran beside her and smiled, "If I know Ashleigh, they're fine, she doesn't crap from anybody…except grandma"

"But still, we don't know this guy, what if he hurts them?" Tea said and Lupita shrugged. They kept running through the streets, Tea seeming desperate to get help, while Lupita was a bit more relaxed, not fully understanding what could happen. "Hey you guys, what's the rush?" Bakura asked, as they ran past him

"Oh, Bakura, someone stole Yugi's millennium puzzle" Tea said

"Yeah, and now Yugi's gone loco after him" Lupita added

"No! Where is Yugi?" Bakura asked

"The alley!" Tea replied and pointed in the direction

"We split up to catch the guy, Ashleigh's with him and Lupita's with me" Tea explained

"Don't let me detain you" Bakura said, "Keep looking"

"Right" Tea said, "Come on Lupita"

"Okey-dokey" Lupita said and they started running again, "thanks!" she yelled back

'No one should have the millennium puzzle but me' Bakura thought, turning evil, "I want it's power, and I'll track it down with my millennium ring!" Bakura said and got out his ring, "Show me the way, trace the items mystical energy, and lead me to the millennium puzzle, if I control I will control power unimaginable, and I will make certain nobody stands in my way" Bakura smirked and followed the ring to the alleys, "Which way ring?" the turned and soon the rings started pointing towards the dark alleyways, 'Ah, yes, Yugi and his millennium puzzle are very close, very close' Bakura started walking in and changing all the arrows direction, 'Sorry Tea and Lupita, I can't have you two and your friends interfering with my destiny'

"Where are you hiding!?" Yugi yelled

"Show yourself you pansy!" Ashleigh yelled as well. They arrived at a gate to an abandoned warehouse.

"Whoever that guy was, he's leading us like a rat through a maze" Yugi said and Ashleigh nodded, "But why would a thief want his victim to follow him?"

"Beats me" Ashleigh shrugged

"What's he really after?" Yugi said

"…He could be a catholic priest, you do look like a little boy" Ashleigh remarked

"This is no time for jokes Ashleigh" Yugi said and they walked towards the warehouse door, "The last arrow" Yugi and Ashleigh pushed the door open and it soon revealed the inside and the warehouse, "My millennium puzzle is here, even though we're apart, I can sense it" Yugi said. Ashleigh touched her chest and shook her head, "No kidding" she said, for some reason, she could sense him as well. "But I don't see it, do you?" Yugi asked. Ashleigh looked around and shook her head, "No luck" she said

"I know you're in here!" Yugi yelled

The voice laughed, "Congratulations little Yugi, you found me, or should I say I found you, and the millennium puzzle" there was a small spotlight on where the puzzle was hanging.

"Give it back to me" Yugi demanded

"It's not going to be that easy, if you want your puzzle back, you're going to have to fight me for it, that's right Yugi, you and I are going to have to duel! And the winner get's to keep your millennium item" the voice said and suddenly all the lights turned on, blinding Yugi and Ashleigh.

"This guy's a wacko" Ashleigh said and noticed the arena, "Because they're everywhere now"

"A dueling arena" Yugi said

"Are you up to the challenge Yugi? I've been waiting for you a long time" the voice said

"Who are you and what do you want with my millennium puzzle?" Yugi asked

"I desire the power the item contains within, but according the rules of it's ancient magic, I have to win it from you, as for who I am, let's just say I'm the one who shall control your destiny as I have controlled other and that I am not unfamiliar with the power of a millennium item. Indeed, I understand more about they're hidden mysteries than you will ever know, take your millennium puzzle. There are ancient secrets buried within it that you, that girl and even the spirit that inhabits it are unaware, that's why I will add it my collection"

"Why am I always 'that girl'? My name's pretty easy to remember" Ashleigh sulked

"I won't duel you for my millennium puzzle, it already belongs to me" Yugi said

"It's in my possession now little Yugi" The thief said

"Alright, then I accept your challenge"

"Yugi, are you sure? We can just shank this guy and take the puzzle" Ashleigh said, "You're risking a lot here"

"I'm sure, I have to get my puzzle back" Yugi said

"Of course you do" the thief said

'If I have to duel, I'll need the spirit of the millennium puzzle to help me, maybe I can still connect with him' Yugi thought

'I can barely hear you Yugi' The spirit replied, 'Our bond is weak, it's hard to maintain contact, I'm afraid I won't be able to help you with this duel, I'm afraid you'll have to fight him, alone'

'Alone? But I never fought a duel without you, and if I'm defeated I'll lose you forever, Ashleigh will lose you forever'

'You can defeat him, just trust yourself and your deck and you'll find the way'

"You're right, I've got to believe in the heart of the cards" Yugi said

'Be careful Yugi, I sense a great evil' the spirit said, 'Tell Ashleigh to hold her reckless remarks'

"I heard that" Ashleigh said and the spirit was gone

"Spirit!" Yugi exclaimed

Yugi got on the risers to start the duel and the virtual technology started up. "Good luck Yugi!" Ashleigh yelled

"Prepare to lose your puzzle" the thief said

"I don't think so" Yugi said

"Remember Yugi, I have seen your future, withhold your fate, and this duel, will be your last"

"Don't let him shake you!" Ashleigh said

'I don't know anything about this duelist and now I have to face him alone for the highest stakes ever, I don't even have the entire gang to back me up, but at least Ashleigh's here, well, here goes' Yugi thought, "It's time to duel"

Yugi-2000

?- 2000

"I place the celtic guardian on the field in attack mode! I made my play, now you make yours!" Yugi yelled

"I place my monster in defense mode" the thief said

"What's the matter? Don't you have the courage to face me head on?" Yugi challenged

"Yeah! Bitch him Yugi!" Ashleigh yelled

"I don't need to, you're the one who needs to go on the offensive if you hope to win back your puzzle" the thief replied

Yugi drew a new card, "Alright then, I attack with my Celtic Guardian!"

The thief smirked, "That's exactly what I wanted you to do Yugi, your attack activated my Cyber jar, this machine card destroys every monster on the field!"

Cyber Jar- Atk: 900; Def: 900

Both the monsters on the field were soon destroyed, "And it also requires us to draw 5 new cards, let's see what you got up your pathetic sleeve little Yugi"

'Time for a new strategy' Yugi thought looking at his five new cards, "I'm placing my monster in defense mode!"

"And I'm placing mine in attack mode!" the opponent yelled, "Meet Mechanical chaser and bug attacker bugroth"

'More machine cards, wait, this seems more familiar, there's only one player I know who's deck is filled with machine cards' Yugi thought, "Show yourself! Bandit Keith!" the man removed the cloak and revealed Bandit Keith, 'I was right! But why would Bandit Keith disguise himself and steal my millennium puzzle? The last time I saw him was when he battle Joey in Duelist kingdom, he broke the rules, but Joey beat him, Pegasus ejected him from the island, we never saw him again'

"With a first name like Bandit…I'm still surprised" Ashleigh commented, "What's he want with the puzzle?"

"What happened to you?" Yugi asked, just as curious.

"I'm not Bandit Keith, I only speak through him since he's become my mind control slave" Keith said

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, "How can this be? Tell me!"

"And don't say you listened to Britney's 'I'm a slave 4 you' that song is not that good" Ashleigh said

"After Bandit Keith was ejected by Pegasus from duelist kingdom, he fought for his life against the harsh ocean waters, my followers and I were on our way to retrieve some very special items, when we fished him out of the sea, we always need new minds to control, and Bandit Keith seemed like the perfect puppet to do my bidding" he explained

"I say Miley Cyrus is better" Ashleigh joked

"And, as fate would have it, he lead me right to you, the boy who possesses the legendary millennium puzzle, is it all sinking in now little Yugi?" the man said, ignoring Ashleigh, "Now that I have found you after all these years, I will stop at nothing to make your puzzle and all its ancient powers it possesses within it my own"

'Help me' Keith said, struggling against the controller

"You'll never free yourself Keith!" the controller said, "Let the duel continue! I play machine king in attack mode! My new monster gets an extra 100 attack points for every machine that's on the field, that's three hundred more points"

Machine King- Atk: 2500

"Machine King, attack with jet punch!" the possessed Keith said, the machine king attacked and destroyed Yugi's face down card, "You might as well give up now"

"It's not over yet, I play another card in defense mode!" Yugi said

"Your defenses are useless against my mechanical army, especially now that I'm adding this machine to my troupe, Mega sonic Eye! It adds more attack points to machine king, making it even more deadly! Machine King, attack now!"

"No! My stone soldier!" Yugi exclaimed

"That's right, all your defenses are gone, give up yet? You have no idea the power you're up against Yugi"

'No matter who this guy is, I can't let him win, but how can I defeat him without the spirit, or my friends?' Yugi thought and looked at Ashleigh.

"Yugi, if I know them like I think I do, and trust me I do, they'll be here in a second!" Ashleigh said, noticing his distressed face

"Come on guys, hurry! Yugi may be in trouble!" Tea said

"I never thought I'd say this, but forget the lockers!" Lupita exclaimed

"Just point the way you guys, we're right behind ya" Joey said putting on his shoes inside the school.

"Yeah, any creep that deals with our buddy, has to deal with us all" Tristan said

"You said it" Joey said

"Alright people, just where do you think you're going" said the coach, "You volunteered to help with the soccer game"

"We know coach, but we got an emergency" Joey said

"Tea's cat has gotten sick and we need to take it to the vet" Tristan made up

"Please, we need to help fluffy, poor Fluffy" Tea said and began to cry

"I didn't realize your kitten was sick, of course you can go" the coach said, crying too

"Don't worry, I told the team to do their best for me" Lupita said, "Right guys!" she yelled at them

"We will!" all the guys replied with hearts in their eyes.

"They're so nice" Lupita said

"Lupita, that's the other team" Joey said

"Oh…" Lupita said

"Yes, sir thank you coach!" Tristan and Joey said and they all started running

"Save that little kitten!" The coach yelled after them

"He's really a softy at heart" Joey said

"It wasn't cool to mislead coach Morty" Tea said

"It's an emergency, we had to Tea" Tristan said

"Yeah, Yugi needs us" Joey said

"I hope we can find him" Tea added

"Look, the boys gave me their numbers, I guess they want to be friends" Lupita said

"Err… no they don't! Give me that!" Joey said and threw the numbers away

"Come on Yugi, stop stalling, unless you want to end in defeat" he said

"I'll never give up!" Yugi yelled

'Foolish boy, he has no idea what he's up against, his millennium puzzle is as good as mine' the mind controller thought

"I have too much at stake in this game, so take this!" Yugi drew a card, "I play Curse of Dragon, in attack mode! And I play Gaia the Fierce Knight! But that's not all, I also use my polymerization card to combine these two monsters, in order to form, Gaia the Dragon Champion, this monster can take your machines apart. Dragon champion, attack mechanical chaser, with double dragon jest!" the machine was destroyed, "With mechanical chaser gone, your machine king loses 100 attack points and you lose 750 life points"

?- 1450

Yugi- 200

"Very impressive, but what will you do when I put my weaker monsters in defense mode to protect them from you Dragon champions attack and then play Machine gun factory, a magic card that adds 300 attack and defense points to all my machine monsters" possessed keith said

"Oh no! You've raised Machine King's power even more" Yugi exclaimed

"That's right, and I overpowered your Dragon Champion, Machine king, attack! You're defenses are over Yugi, your champion destroyed, I made Keith's machine monster's attack strength overwhelming, so why don't you stop resisting and hand over your puzzle to me? It's the inevitable conclusion to our game anyway"

'What am I going to do? I have to stop him somehow, but how?' Yugi thought

Yugi- 1800

?- 1450

"Don't give up yet Yugi! You can beat this clown!" Ashleigh yelled

'He's assembled an army of the most rare and powerful machines in duel monsters' he looked at his hand, 'wait, the summoned skull, this gives me an idea, but first I'll have to play a magic card' Yugi thought, "Your machines might be the most impressive I've seen, but they're still made out of metal, so I play Makyu!"

"You think a little mist will destroy my machines?" possessed Keith said

"It won't destroy them, but it will cause them to rust, and lower their points, and the mist turns your machine monsters into one gigantic lightning rod, which makes them the perfect target for my summoned skull!" Yugi exclaimed and summoned the monster, "Summon skull, use your lightning strike on machine king now" Summon skull attacked and destroyed Machine king, "Anymore machines for the junk heap?"

"You little…"

?- 500

Yugi- 1800

'The boy is good, he's much better than I expected without the spirit of the puzzle to lead him, but he has no idea of the power he's up against, my deck is full of rare monsters, the likes of which he's never seen, and when I'm through with Yugi, his millennium puzzle will be mine' the man thought

"So, they were running down this alley?" Joey asked

"Uh-huh" Tea replied

Joey noticed the arrows on the wall, "These arrows, hey, you think Yugi tagged these things up here for us?" Joey asked

"I don't think he had the time Joey" Tea replied

"Yeah, and they were already like that when he ran in" Lupita added

"Hey guys, look at that!" Tristan said, the arrows all pointing different directions

"Oh no, how are we going to find him" Tea said

"The same way Ashleigh told me how to get good grades, a lot of luck" Lupita said and they sighed

"Now you're the one who's stalling, are you gonna draw or what?" Yugi said

"I play the Graceful Charity card, by placing this card on the table I'm able to draw three new cards from my deck, and I'm confident they'll be exactly the cards I need to end this duel once and for all" possessed keith said, and the cards slipped out of his rode and into his hand for his use. He put it on the deck and pretended to draw, "Your finished little Yugi, I draw the ultra rare, Zero Ritual card, it's used to summon one of the most powerful monsters in the game"

"Don't let him shake you Yugi!" Ashleigh yelled

"Whoa, I never even heard of the Zero Ritual card before, but I've got a sticky suspicion that I'm going to learn more about it than I want to know" Yugi said

"How perceptive" he said, "For once I put Zero Ritual into play, this duel is over"

"Maybe, but activating a ritual card takes more than just talk, you also need to have the right monster card in your hand and what are the odds of that?" Yugi said

"That's right!" Ashleigh added

He showed the monster card needed to complete the ritual in his hand, "Huh! No way!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Maybe you now understand the power you're up against Yugi, now, Zero ritual sacrifices my two remaining monsters in order to bring forth the greatest of my creatures, behold, the instrument of your destruction, one of the strongest beast in duel monsters! Zerodamant! Our battle ends here! Say goodbye to your millennium puzzle! Zero, attack now!" the monster attacked and destroyed Yugi's summoned Skull

"Zero obliterated my Summoned skull, but I can't give up, you'll never get my millennium puzzle!" Yugi yelled

'Come on Yugi, you can win this' Ashleigh thought

'So, my millennium ring has lead me here, the puzzle must be inside' Bakura thought arriving at the warehouse, 'I also sense a dark presence from the shadow realm' Bakura smirked, "Seizing control of the millennium puzzle might be more interesting than I thought"

"Yugi! Where are you!" Tea yelled

"Yugi! Ashleigh!" Joey yelled

"Yugi!" Lupita yelled, "Ashleigh!"

"Say something you guys!" Tristan yelled

"Where are they?" Tea asked

The man laughed, 'You're finished little Yugi, with Bandit Keith under my mind control, you'll never win this duel' he thought

"Help! Help!" Keith yelled

'Keith, your resistance is futile, it's time for me to end this duel and take what's mine'

'What do I do now?' Yugi thought, 'I have nothing to fight his monster with, if only I could call for the spirit and ask for his help, we've lost contact'

'I think Yugi's figured out it's hopeless, he will fall against my superior monsters and the millennium puzzle will be in my control!'

* * *

**Sorry if it was rushed towards the end, i was on a time limit, i'll try to do better next time! So, for fans of YamixAshleigh what did you think of the small scene in the beginning, my opinion on it was it was way to cliche, but in the words of Mai, who doesn't love cliche? XD**

**New Readers/People who just wanted to check it out, I hope you enjoyed yourself! And if you decide to continue reading, thank you! **

**So tell me what you guys thought! And new people, from what you've seen, What do you think about Ashleigh?**

**Thanks 4 Reading! **

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	2. Blaze

**Chapter 2! I'm back! Nope, I didn't give up on the story!**

**:D Man, how long has it been, months I think. I've been kinda sick and busy XD But I'll start updates more regularly, Sorry this one took such a long time. If any one's still reading this, just gotta say, Thank you! and I'll try to keep it updating soon. I've finally almost caught up with my work so it'll be easier for me.**

**In two more chapters, and I think everyone know's what it is *cough* date *cough* You'll see what decision I've come too! Will it be keep the date with Tea or make it with Ashleigh? XD you'll see**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

Yugi closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, 'I gotta figure out a way to take control of this duel' Yugi thought, frustrated, 'And win back my millennium puzzle, I just wish I didn't have to do it all alone, sure could use my friends right about now'

"Make your move Yugi, it's all over anyway" Keith said, still possessed by whoever was controlling him, "You're just prolonging your defeat, it's quite pathetic actually, stare at your deck all you want, there's not a card in there that can take out my all powerful Zera the Mant, this duel is over!"

"You better shut up before I shove my foot down your esophagus! Don't believe him Yugi! There's always a way!" Ashleigh yelled and glared at Keith. Yugi nodded and drew a card, 'The Kimori Dragon, aw he's right, it's not strong enough to attack Zera,' Yugi thought, "I play my monster in defense mode! It's your move"

'Ha, I knew it, his deck is weak, just like a rodent in the grasp of a rattlesnake, little Yugi doesn't stand a chance. He may have beaten Bandit Keith in duelist kingdom, but he'll find battling me will be a much more difficult challenge' The possessor thought, sitting on his small throne.

Keith drew a card and placed it on the field, "First I play Seiyaryu in attack mode"

Seiyaryu- Atk: 2500; Def: 2300

"And for my next maneuver" Keith exchanged one card from his hand with the one he needed secretly, using a small device hidden in his sleeve, "I place this card face down". The possessor gripped his item closer, 'I'll unleash it's wrath when the time is right'. Keith picked another card from his hand, "And now, last but not least, Stop Defense! It forces the card you played in defense mode, to switch to attack mode"

There was a small lightning from Keith's side of the field and the Kimori Dragon was in attack mode, "My Kimori dragon!" Yugi exclaimed

"Is revealed, and since it's in attack mode I can destroy it, Zera the Mant! Dragon claw attack!" Keith yelled and the Zera scratched and destroyed Kimori, "The end is near, little Yugi"

Yugi- 400

Keith (possessed) - 500

'And with it will come a new beginning, my beginning, for soon, I will be the keeper of that millennium puzzle' he thought.

Yugi gritted his teeth and looked down at the puzzle and at Ashleigh, 'There's no way I'm letting this mind controlling freak get his hand on my puzzle' he thought. He looked at Ashleigh, who shook her head, the duel wasn't over. "This duel's not over, whoever you are, I'll never give up" Yugi drew a card and added it to his hand, "I'm placing a monster in defense mode"

"You're feeble defense bore me, Seiyaryu, attack with razor flare blast!" The monster attacked and destroyed Yugi's defense monster, which turned out to be the mystical Elf, "I'll also play two more cards on the field and switch Zera The Mat to defense mode! Confused? This move will become clear to you soon enough"

'Now this is more like it' Yugi thought, drawing a card, "This card face down, and Dark Magician in defense mode, and finally, I play magical hats to hide him! Now you'll have to find my dark magician to attack him!"

"Alright! Now you've got him" Ashleigh cheered

"I should've seen that coming" Keith said, "Oh wait, I did, so I'll play Magic Jammer. Sorry Yugi, but once I sacrifice a card from my hand, Magic Jammer will allow me to disable one of your magic cards, say goodbye to your magical hats and hello to your Dark Magician" The card activated and sent off its magic to destroy the hats, leaving the Dark Magician open.

"Oh no! My Dark Magician's exposed!" Yugi exclaimed

"Now I'll play this, it's a magic card called Curse of Thieves Yugi, it forces our monsters on the field to switch whatever mode they're in to the other, so therefore, all monsters in attack mode go into defense mode and vice versa. Since I put Zera in defense mode before, it switches to attack mode now, but so does your Dark Magician! Zera! Attack now!"

"Nice try" Yugi said, "But now I activate Mirror Force, it reflects Zera's attack right back at you!"

"I'll block off your reflection with a little Solemn Judgment" A claw came out of the card and blocked the mirror force.

"Now way, how did you block my mirror force reflection?"

"Solemn Judgment is one of my rare and powerful cards, I have to give up half my life points to use it, but in exchange I'm allowed to remove the last card my opponent played, you're mirror force shatters!" Keith said and the claw destroyed the mirror forced, allowing the attack to destroy the Dark Magician.

Yugi- 100

Keith (possessed) – 250

"It may have cost me 250 life points but that's a small price to pay, because now little Yugi, I'm one attack away from winning your puzzle" Keith said. Ashleigh gulped, 'Yugi's down to 100 life points, and with that irritating Zera the Mat on the field, I don't see how in the world Yugi supposed to win this. Why does this guy always have the cards he needs to make a perfect move, I hate dumb luck' she thought.

'I know the millennium puzzle is beyond those doors, but my ring is sensing strong mystical energies that it's never sensed before. Dark energies from the shadow realm' Bakura thought and managed to sneak into the old warehouse, 'I'm getting closer, I can feel it' Bakura looked down and saw the duel, 'What's this? A dueling arena? They're battling for the millennium puzzle'

'Okay, come on deck, I believe in you, I know you'll come through with me' Yugi thought and drew a card, "I'm placing a magic card face down! And a monster in defense mode. Now, let's see what you've got"

"That's right, don't let him shake you Yugi, he's not even brave enough to show his face" Ashleigh said

"You'll regret those words little Yugi, but my patience is growing thin, it's time to end this duel and claim the power that is mine" the possessor said

"You'll never get my puzzle!" Yugi yelled

"Guess again, tribute to the Doom" Keith said, using the small device on his arm to get the card he needed.

"Whoa, that's one of the rarest magic cards in the game!" Yugi exclaimed

"Well, we all know the puzzle ain't the first thing he's stolen" Ashleigh concluded

"Very perceptive Yugi, Tribute to the doom is one of my favorites, it allows me to annihilate any monster you have on the field" A zombie came out of the card, and the gauze wrapping started heading for Yugi's face down card.

"Better think again!" Yugi said and flipped his card to reveal The Living Arrow. "It can't be!" Keith exclaimed. "It is, which takes any magic attack aimed at me and fires it right back at you!" Yugi exclaimed. The arrow hit the attack and lights started surrounding Zero the Mat. The gauze wrapped itself around the monster and hand pulled it down under the field.

'Fascinating, it appears the shadow magic I detect are within Yugi's opponent, and Keith is just a puppet, under the control of an evil master, this puppet show is over, for I alone shall posses the puzzle' Bakura thought, "Ring, sever the strings that bind this man. Free his mind from the shadow realm"

Keith widened his eyes and the possessor realized what had happened, 'What happened? My millennium spell over Keith has been broken, but how? Only another millennium item can sever a connection so strong'

"Where am I?" The real Keith said, holding his head, "What on earth am I wearing?"

"It looks like your so called unbeatable Zera the Mat card is ancient history, now it's time for me to win this duel once and for all and take back my millennium puzzle!" Yugi yelled.

Keith looked up and to his surprise saw Yugi, "Yugi Mutou? What are you doing here?" Keith asked, and suddenly threw his head back as he was once again being taken over.

'What the crap?' Ashleigh thought, seeing his face twist in pain, "Bandit Keith?"

"Bandit Keith, you're back" Yugi said

'Keith, your resistance is pathetic, you belong to me now, so pick up those cards and win me that puzzle, like a good mind slave' the possessor said, holding up a rod.

"There's somebody inside my head!" Keith yelled out, "Shut up and duel" the other side said.

"Keith?" Yugi asked

"Um…Yugi, there's a guy having problems with the voices in his head, I wouldn't get too close" Ashleigh said

"Go away!" Keith screamed at the top of his lungs

"Keith, who is it who's trying to control your mind?" Yugi asked

'I must regain my power over this fool, whosever weakening my control must also be after the millennium puzzle' he thought, using his rod

"No! Stop! Leave me alone!" Keith continued yelling. 'I will not allow somebody else to take what's rightfully mine!' the possessor thought. Finally, he was back in control over Keith, "I'm back, before I lose control I've got to destroy it" he whispered and ran over to the millennium puzzle. He picked it up, "If I can't have this puzzle no one can!"

"No! Keith wait, don't!" Yugi yelled

"No!" Ashleigh yelled, and ran for Keith. Keith smashed it against the stand and the puzzle broke completely. "No!" Yugi yelled, his eyes wide.

Ashleigh stopped, and looked with horror, 'The spirit…he's…gone' Ashleigh thought and fell to her knees. "No" she whispered, trembling.

"Perfect, now no one else shall take my prize" He said, controlling Keith.

"Stop, go away!" Keith yelled

"There's quite enough of that" Bakura said, swinging down from the balcony. He pushed Keith off the arena and Keith fell flat on the floor. Yugi got down next to Bakura.

"Where'd you come from?" Yugi asked

"Yeah, you're here" Ashleigh added

"Hi Yugi, hi Ashleigh, Tea and Lupita told me what happened" Bakura said and picked up a piece, "Oh my, Keith certainly did a number on your millennium puzzle didn't he? Well, better shattered than stolen I suppose"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, it took me forever to put it together the first time, but at least I have a chance to try" Yugi said

Ashleigh climbed up the arena, and stood next to Yugi, "Just how long again?" she asked

"Eight years" he replied, still looking at the pieces, "Who knows, maybe since I did it once already maybe this time will be easier"

"I can help, I've got an eye for puzzles" Ashleigh said

"Really?"

"Nope, but we gotta have some positive thinking"

'And once you've completed it, I'll be there to take it away' Bakura thought, 'But in order to make sure no one stands in my way again, I'll need to manipulate the puzzle' He put some of his soul into a piece, and it glowed green, 'Yugi, you're such a naïve fool, you have no idea of the ancient powers the puzzle contains within, magical powers that combined with the other six millennium items are so incredible, whoever possesses them shall rule the world. Powers that will soon belong to me, once I collect all of the items, one by one. My millennium ring will track them down so I can unleash the mystical energies that were locked away long ago in the age of the shadow games. The pharaoh and his loyal minions thought they could banish the power forever by dividing them up among the millennium items and hiding them away, but the time has come for me to claim them all for myself and the millennium puzzle is no exception' Bakura looked at Ashleigh as she held some of the pieces to help, 'It only helps that the pharaoh has his old weakness back, alive, as well as fragile. Ring, transfer a portion of my spirit into this piece of the puzzle, so that I may be forever near its ultimate power. Unbeknownst to Yugi, a part of me will be within a part of the puzzle, from this one piece, I'll be able to explore the inner chambers of its mystic millennia components, and one day soon, claim them for myself' Bakura held the piece in his hand and walked over to Yugi, "Yugi, you missed this one piece"

"Thanks a lot Bakura, the last thing I need is to lose a piece of the millennium puzzle" Yugi said

"Yes, I know, you can't complete it without them all" Bakura said

"Thanks again, you totally saved the day"

"Sure" Bakura said, getting down from the arena. He fell on his butt and Ashleigh sweat-dropped. "You okay?" Yugi asked

"Yes, fine" Bakura said, rubbing his tush and getting off the floor, "I've got to be getting back to school"

"I'll be right behind you Bakura, as soon as I unhook my chain"

"We've already had enough bad luck today, do we really need to go to school?" Ashleigh said

"Well we can't just skip" Yugi said

"Won't make a difference for me"

"Did you get detention again?"

Ashleigh nervously laughed, "Of course not! I got In School Suspension" she said as if that were any better. Yugi sighed and went back to working on the puzzle. She followed and looked at the pieces.

"Rise you worthless buffoon, it seems the duel is not yet over, you could still win the match and claim my millennium prize" he said, talking to Keith over his mind.

"Stop! Stop talking to me!" Keith yelled and grabbed a metal crowbar, "Where are ya!? Show yourself!" Keith yelled, swinging the crowbar violently. "Obey me and duel!" the mind controller said.

"Keith! Stop!" Yugi yelled, "No!"

Keith kept swinging the crowbar until it broke some wiring in the warehouse and the electricity fell on two gallons of gasoline. Keith fell back from the small explosion.

"Yugi!" Joey called out, running around the maze with the rest, "Ashleigh!"

"Ashleigh!" Lupita yelled

"Yugi!" Tristan yelled

"We're are ya buddy!?" Joey added

"This is ridiculous already"

"Yeah, someone's playing us for suckers"

Tea slowed down and fell on her knees, exhausted. The rest got down to take a rest too. Lupita, still full of energy looked back at them, "We've only ran for an hour…I think" Lupita said.

"Yeah, well no one's made of steel" Tristan said

"Heh, knowing Lupita I'd say that's debatable" Joey said

"These arrows are like a giant maze" Tea said, breathing heavily. She looked up and saw smoke and gasped.

"Check it out" Joey said

"There's smoke" Tristan added, "Fire"

"You think someone's in there?" Lupita asked

"Someone may need our help"

Ashleigh coughed as the flames began to grow and swallow the warehouse around them. "Oh no! I've got to get my puzzle out and get out of here" Yugi said and started pulling to get the puzzle out, "Ashleigh, you go ahead!"

"I can't" Ashleigh said, helping Yugi get the puzzle out, "Not until you're out too." They kept pulling, "It's no use, the chains just too strong, and this fire is spreading really fast" Yugi said. The fire engulfed the windows and the wood surrounding them, "We can't get out those windows, it could be all over for us, and for the spirit of the puzzle"

Ashleigh coughed again, 'Who'd knew I'd meet my end because of him?' she thought, staring at the puzzle. She covered her mouth with her hand as Yugi kept staring at the puzzle, trying to figure out what to do.

"Help me!" Keith yelled

"Someone's in there!" Tristan said as they came running up to the warehouse. Lupita looked at the burning building and shut her eyes. Everything bad went away when she shut her eyes. "Don't worry, we're here to help you!" Tea yelled, "We gotta get them out of danger"

"We'll try to get in, you call 911" Tristan said

"Joey, be careful" Lupita said, grabbing his hand, "Ashleigh's in there, I know it"

"Don't worry, we'll be back, and if they are in there then that's more the reason to go in" Joey said, "I'm going to be fine, you know me"

Lupita nodded and they both ran for the warehouse. Tea and Lupita took off for help. Tristan grabbed the doorknob and burned himself. He jumped back in pain and Joey took over, trying to kick the door down.

"Come on, fit, fit" Yugi said, putting in another piece, "I've got to finish the puzzle, I'm the only one who knows how to solve it, our time is running out, and this fire is getting bigger by the second, if I solve the puzzle I save the spirit, if I don't make it out, at least make sure you and him will" he said to Ashleigh

"Yugi, I don't think I will" she said weakly, holding her chest. She fell down and rested against the stands, "I think he'll be the only one to make it out" she whispered and slightly smiled, 'I'm glad'.

"Okay, on three" Joey said

"Three!" Tristan yelled and ran for the door. They slammed into it and nothing happened, "Three!" they yelled and slammed into it again, "Three!" they slammed into it again, "Three!"

A large frame collapsed, and Ashleigh closed her eyes. "Ashleigh! Wake up!" Yugi yelled, "Just a few more, I think I've almost got it figured out"

"Tristan, you were knocking into that door like a girl scout, this time hard" Joey said and they started it again. "Get out of my way!" Lupita yelled, running towards the door. "Huh?" both the boys said.

Lupita slammed into the door and knocked it down, "Come on!" she yelled back. Joey and Tristan stared at her, "What was that about girl scouts again?" Tristan said. They ran into the warehouse, "Anyone here!?" Tristan yelled

Keith came running out, "This place is haunted!" he yelled and ran out. Joey looked at him run away, "Tristan, did we just rescue Bandit Keith?" Joey asked

"Isn't that the guy who left us to die in the cave?" Lupita asked, trying to remembers

"Dammit! No way!" Tristan said

"No matter, let's make sure no one else is in trouble" Joey said, "Lupita, wait outside"

"Right Joey" Tristan said, and Lupita nodded. Lupita ran out and Joey and Tristan walked in, shielding themselves from the heat.

"Anyone in there?!" Joey yelled and noticed Yugi and Ashleigh, "Yugi! Ashleigh!"

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Tristan yelled

"Let's go!" Joey added

"I can't leave yet guys, I gotta to finish putting together the millennium puzzle" Yugi yelled back, "Take Ashleigh out of here!"

"All the smoke's gone to his brain" Tristan said and they ran towards them. Yugi put the final piece on the puzzle, "This should do it" Yugi whispered and looked at Ashleigh, "Yes, finished! He's okay now…heat…dizzy" He said and noticed Ashleigh had passed out completely.

Joey got on the arena, "Yugi, you okay?" Joey asked

"Come on!" Tristan urged

Joey kneeled down to Ashleigh and shook her, "Ashleigh, wake up! Come on!" Joey yelled. Tristan picked Ashleigh up, "We gotta get out of here fast!" he yelled. Yugi still held strong to the millennium puzzle.

"My puzzle" he whispered, "Can't leave without my puzzle"

"Alright, let's do this Joey" Tristan said, looking at the chained puzzle. They turned around and saw Lupita was there, picking Ashleigh up from Tristan's arms, "Ashleigh needs to get outside, get Yugi out of here!" Lupita yelled.

"Never know how to follow orders," Joey said, smiling at her, "Thank goodness for that"

Lupita smiled back and got down the arena, carrying Ashleigh and left the warehouse. Joey grabbed the end of the chain and began to pull, "You go grab Yugi's deck" he ordered Tristan.

Tea ran to the outside of the warehouse as Lupita was running out of it with Ashleigh. "Tristan, Joey, can you hear me!?" Tea yelled. Lupita reached Tea and set Ashleigh down, "Is she okay?" Tea asked, "Help's on the way". Lupita shrugged and looked down at Ashleigh.

"Joey, I got Yugi's deck, any luck with that puzzle?" Tristan asked

"Afraid not" Joey replied, "Man, why'd he hook it to such a thick chain?"

"Guys! Hurry! The fire! It's spreading!" Tea yelled into the building

More pieces of the roof crashed around them, and they shielded Yugi and his puzzle, "It's no use bud!" Joey said

"We gotta go!" Tristan added and started pulling on Yugi, who stubbornly hung on to the puzzle.

"We can't leave yet" Yugi whispered, not letting go.

"Yugi, it's time to take off!"

"He won't budge, not without the puzzle, we're just going to have to find a way to break this chain, but how?" Joey said and looked around. He spotted two poles off to the side and that gave him an idea, "This pole," he said grabbing two of them. They started hitting the nail, trying to get it out, with no prevail.

"It's not coming out!" Tristan exclaimed

"There's gotta be a way- Tristan I got it!" Joey said, "Put the rod in the hole and we'll both pull"

"Yeah!" Tristan agreed. They set the rod within the hole and prepared to pull, "On three" Joey said. "Three!" Tristan completed. They both began to pull and the nail started sliding out of the wall until it completely went off and Yugi fell with his puzzle.

The firefighters started working on the building as the paramedics were taking care of Ashleigh. "Oh please! Hurry up! My friends are in there!" Tea yelled, frightened. Ashleigh barely woke up, opening her eyes slightly and noticing she was breathing in a mask.

Joey and Tristan ran out, carrying Yugi. "Yugi!" Tea yelled and ran towards him. "Don't you worry Tea, he's safe and sound now, and that millennium puzzle of his is two. Tristan, not for nothing old pals, but you and me, we're heroes" Joey said. The paramedics put Yugi in the ambulance with Ashleigh and they were transported to the hospital.

"Well, the puzzle is safe and sound" Yugi said, after both him and Ashleigh had received treatment.

"By the way, so are you two Yug" Joey said

"Yeah" Yugi said and looked over at Ashleigh, who somehow got out of her room and was lying next to him on the same bed, "I have no idea how you're comfortable there though"

"Yugi, no offense, but you're smaller than my pinky" she said, smiling.

"How can I ever thank you guys for saving my life back there?" Yugi said, "Ashleigh, you should thank them too"

"I thank them enough with my presence" Ashleigh said

"What?! What kind of thanks is that!? I demand a refund!" Joey yelled and they laughed.

"Come on Ashleigh, they put themselves in danger to make sure we'd be okay, you're the greatest friends a guy ever had" Yugi said

"That's what buds are for" Joey said, "Right pal?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing I spotted them" Tristan said, taking pride

"What about me? Thanks to my brilliant idea we were able to pry the puzzle off the wall"

"Yeah, brilliant, let's stick the pole into the hole and then we'll pull on it really hard"

"Say what!?"

"Say nothing! You heard me!"

"Knock it off you guys or I won't share my hospital food with you" Yugi said

"We'll be good" Joey said

"I don't like hospital food, tastes like stale bread to me" Lupita said

"That's because that's what they served us back in the old island" Ashleigh said

"Oh yeah…that was some good stale bread"

"Didn't you just say…nevermind"

"The important thing is that we're all back together and we're safe" Yugi said

"That's right, friends till the end" Joey said

"You okay Tea? You seem kinda quiet" Yugi noticed

"Yeah guys, it's been quite a long day" Tea said, trying to sound cheery. She stood up and left the room as the boys discussed what they wanted. "I call the sandwhich" Joey said. "What about me?" Tristan argued

"The jello"

"You two can have my food too" Ashleigh said, "You just have to give the majority to Lupita"

"Fine, deal" Joey said and they started planning again

Tea stood in the hallway, thinking to herself, 'I'm glad those guys are back to normal, but I'm not, I mean, someone's after Yugi's millennium puzzle, and because of that, I almost lost him today. Ever since Yugi put that puzzle together and bonded with the spirit inside, everyone's been trying to get their hands on it, but this time, something tells me we're in more danger than ever, and we haven't seen the last of whoever is after Yugi'

She heard the door open and click and turned around to see Ashleigh, still in pajamas. She walked next to Tea and leaned against the wall, "I know what you're worried about, I'm not stupid…well that stupid" she said pointing towards Lupita inside. Tea turned to her and nodded, "Tea, I think it's safe to say, that we both almost lost someone very important to us today" she said and started walking back in, "And that's not going to be the last time, I'm pretty sure"

Tea looked down, 'That's right, both Yugi and the spirit are in danger, danger we've never seen before, and they're not going to stop coming after them and the puzzle'

* * *

**That's it for now! Trust me, I'm not giving up on this until my goal is achieved! It may take me a long time though O.O**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Pharaoh's back! ^-^**

**So tell me what you thought! **

**Thanks 4 reading!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	3. Private Party

**Well, This is chapter 3! I know how slowly I've been updating, sowy! **

**On the plus though, Kaiba gets his special card, and Yugi and Yami have a special 'rainbow' moment O.o**

**I've gotten some messages from some of you, and I'm so sorry I haven't replied. I will get to them as soon as I can, unlike the Yugioh cast, I can't skip school to play card games, that'd be awesome though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh...If I did then You'd probably see my characters in it and Kaiba would be shirtless all the time XD**

* * *

The plane slowly flew down as it headed for its stopping point. The tip of the plane slightly rose as its tires slowly skidded to a stop and rode the runway. With one last curve, the plane completely stopped and soon the passenger was allowed exit. A woman walked out, escorted by two guards and was greeted by two men. "Miss Ishtar, on behalf of the Domino Museum, welcome to America"

"Thank you," Miss Ishtar replied, "But please, let's get down to business"

"Of course, I must stay that I was pleasantly surprised that you chose our town to host your Egyptian collection" the man said.

"Will they be transported safely and discreetly?"

"Don't worry, since you warned us that thieves have been after your rare artifacts, we've taken extra precautions, I devised an ingenious plan to transport the items without a hint of detection. For security reasons I can't tell you how."

"You're loading them in six armored vehicles disguised as ordinary garbage trucks, am I not correct?"

The man looked at her, surprised, "How'd you—"

"Don't worry, your security is fine, let's just say I have a sixth sense about these things" Miss Ishtar said, smiling, "Now if you'll excuse me, I really must get over to the museum, to set up the exhibition."

The two men nodded and Miss Ishtar began to walk away. Her body guards followed her, along with the two from the museum. She decided as soon as she was done setting up, she would call the people she meant to see, the reason she chose this little town in America.

Yugi walked towards his the game shop, with Ashleigh and Lupita bickering behind him. Ashleigh stopped her argument on who was a better rapper, which was obviously Calle Trece, and not Pitbull, he was just a wannabe. She looked over to Yugi and saw he was deep in thought, 'What's up with him' she thought, but soon Lupita interrupted by saying Pitbull got more girls.

Yugi sighed as he walked, not really paying much attention to anything around him. 'What am I going to do? I almost lost the spirit of the puzzle in that fire, and I got a feeling the worst is yet to come' Yugi thought. They stopped at a light and waited till it turned green for them to walk.

"I'm telling you, just because there was a Brazilian chick in his video, that doesn't mean Brazilians speak Spanish!" Ashleigh exclaimed.

"How can they not speak Spanish? She was dancing in a Spanish music video" Lupita said.

Tea heard some of their debate and stopped to see what they were doing. She noticed Yugi in the front with a distant look, and wondered how he was able to tell where he was going. She smiled at him and began to wave, "Hey, it's me Yugi!" Tea shouted and ran forward, "Yugi! You guys! Wait up!"

"Should we wait for her?" Lupita asked

"Nah, let's keep going," Ashleigh replied

"But why?"

"Because it's more fun"

Yugi seemed to ignore them and didn't hear Tea's shouting. He continued to walk forward, looking down most of the time, but raising his head to make sure he was going the right way. "What's up with him?" Tea asked herself.

There was a loud voice coming from the video store behind her and she saw it was the televisions announcing something. "In today's news, in Domino Museum, Ishizu Ishtar of the Egyptian historical society announced the opening of her highly anticipated Egyptian exhibit" the announcer said.

"Game fans are especially invited," Ishizu said and Tea turned her attention to the screen. This world premier showcase newly discovered and never before seen artifacts of the Egyptian games. In ancient times games weren't played just for fun as they are today, everyone from princes to peasants waged dueling games on each other for land, wealth, and especially for power. These games were epic battles; I've unearthed relics that suggest that the great pharaoh himself may have competed in a game against a force that threatened to destroy the entire world. Of course this is just speculation and further studying needs to be done."

Mokuba and Rosemary sat on the couch, watching the news. Mokuba seemed to watch with excitement and curiosity, while Rosemary was just excited over her new stilettos. "We have to check out the exhibit Seto, it sounds awesome!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"We should! I'm dying to wear these out" Rosemary agreed, admiring the heels.

"I'm running a company Mokuba, I don't have time for mummies and pharaohs" Seto said, working on his laptop. So far, everything in the company seemed fine, but somehow, there was always work to do.

"Oh, I thought you'd be kinda into these things" Mokuba said, slightly disappointed, "Whatever."

Rosemary felt sorry for Mokuba for a moment and ruffled his hair. "We can go together if you want" she offered. Mokuba smiled at her, she really wasn't as bad as Seto had put her to be, "But we have to go now, this requires a new outfit, after all, a girl is only as good as the outfit she wears!" Mokuba sighed, everyone has their flaws. The phone rang and without taking his eyes off the screen, Kaiba picked up the phone.

"Kaiba" he said impatiently.

"This is Ishizu Ishtar, you should really pay closer attention to my press conference" Ishizu said.

Kaiba, thought not stopping with work, was surprised, "How'd you know I was watching?" He put the phone aside for the moment and watched the press conference.

"I'm personally inviting Kaiba to this evenings private exhibition; I promise what he will witness will change his life forever!" Ishizu said, confident.

-

"I'm leaving soon" he said, walking out of the office, the press conference just ending.

His house was some time away from the city, so he had to get started now in order to be there. This exclusive offer could be something valuable, and he felt compelled to accept her invitation. Rosemary stood up and followed him outside. "I'm going too" she said.

"No" he replied.

"Why not?"

"You'll be a nuisance"

Rosemary pushed the insult aside and continued to follow him. "I'm going with you, whether you agree to it or not!"

"Hmph! You can't always get what you want, you know"

Rosemary shook her head, refusing to listen to him. "I'm going!" She stubbornly walked ahead and stepped into the car, "And I'm going in my new stilettos!" Kaiba rolled his eyes and stepped in with her. He nodded towards the driver to continue and told him to go the museum.

They rode in silence in the limo, and in some, quite long, moments, they were at the museum. "We're here sir" his chauffeur said, opening the door. Kaiba stepped out, keeping his briefcase in hand. Rosemary followed him and looked at the building.

"Keep the engine running, I won't be long" Kaiba said, putting a hand in his pocket.

"Yes sir"

Kaiba started walking up the steps and Rosemary followed, deciding that stilettos weren't the best idea. The doors opened to reveal an empty hall in the museum. Kaiba continued unnerved, but Rosemary kept close. A woman with two body guards appeared and stopped them both. "Thank you for coming Seto Kaiba" Ishizu said.

"Where are the other guests?" Kaiba asked.

"I said this was a private exhibition, you were the only one invited, because it makes conducting business so much easier, which reminds me, why is that girl here?"

Ishizu looked at Rosemary, then back at Kaiba. Rosemary looked at her outfit instinctively and wondered why she wore a rag, she shrugged and looked at Ishizu.

"She's with me" Kaiba said, and left it at that. Ishizu nodded and her guards appeared behind them.

"We've locked all the entrances, nobody's allowed in or out" the guards informed.

"It's only been a minute, but I'm already bored. If you don't tell me what this is all about, I'm leaving now"

"Excuse us, we've experienced a string of thefts and we have to be careful. You may leave anytime you wish Seto Kaiba, however I believe it's in your best interest to see all that we have to offer"

'We or she?' Rosemary thought, jealous.

"Really now?" Seto said, smiling, "And how do you know what's best for me?"

"Please, come this way" Ishizu said, pointing towards the back. He nodded and began to follow her. Rosemary stayed silent, awed by the artifacts around her, they were so…unpolished. They got a room in the back where the most valuable items were held.

"Kaiba, do you believe in destiny?" Ishizu said.

"Does it matter?" Kaiba retorted.

"Ancient Egyptians thought the path of one's life was predetermined because history repeats itself throughout the ages in a never ending circle. They would say that it was not your choice to come here for it was destined that the two of us would meet."

"See Seto, we were destined for each other" Rosemary said, smiling.

"Look, all that nonsense may interest you, but I didn't come here for Egyptian history 101. I came here because you said it would be worth my while but it seems you just wasted my time, if there's a point to all this, let's get to it already, I have a company to run." Kaiba said to Ishizu, letting Rosemary put her arm around his, "You said you had an exclusive offer for me. I know everything about duel monsters and nothing can stop Exodia, so quit the charade and tell me what's going on"

"All in good time Kaiba. Duel Monsters was based upon a five thousand year old game, it was played by ancient Egyptians for power and was extremely dangerous" Ishizu explained.

"Who cares?"

"Maximillion Pegasus did, he fell in love with the game and decided to reinvent it for modern times."

"My fa…" Rosemary faltered. Ishizu looked at her and nodded. "I know very well who you are Rosemary Adeline Pegasus, and perhaps hearing about your father's ventures would be good for you." Ishizu said.

"Look, what's your point?" Kaiba challenged.

"I'm getting to it. Unbeknownst to most duelist, Pegasus created a series of all powerful cards that were never released to the public. Rosemary should know about them too, and it's no surprise that he kept the strongest monsters for himself."

"But he never used them!" Rosemary protested, her father wasn't a bad man, and she wasn't going to let some woman slander his name.

"Very true" Ishizu responded and smiled at Kaiba. "Follow me Kaiba, and I'll show you the reason I called you here today."

The night was already upon them and Yugi, still in deep thought, sat on his bed. He looked at the puzzle, the item he almost lost and then back down. 'Seems like whoever's after the puzzle will do anything to get it, or make sure no one else does. When he smashed it to pieces, he almost destroyed it for good; we barely made it out of that mess alive! And I know this, is just the beginning.' Yugi thought, looking worriedly at the puzzle, 'We're in more danger now than ever'

"Yes, Yugi" the spirit said, "But now that you reassembled the puzzle and our bond is back, we can face him together."

"But we have no idea who this guy is, we don't even know what he looks like" Yugi replied.

"Maybe, but haven't we been in some tough spots before?"

"Yeah"

"So, we'll get through this one too"

"I guess you're right"

Ashleigh slept, her assignments pushed to the side. She was dreaming, and the same image repeated itself over and over again. She shut her eyes tighter together, the scene of her and what appeared to be the spirit together, but he was solemn, with tears on the side of his eyes.

"_Don't leave me, not yet" the spirit pleaded. Ashleigh, or at least her image, smiled faintly and held his hand weakly. Her pupils were dilated, and every once in a while a limb would twitch on its own. "I won't, don't be so pessimistic" she smiled, at first glance, anyone could see she was dying, and the spirit knew she was lying._

Ashleigh turned, now starting to sweat. She hated this dream, ever since the fire, it had haunted her every night. She had no idea what it meant, and what it had to do with everything that was going on. She clutched her pillow, as if that would keep her dream self from meeting death.

"_Ashayt? Ashayt!" He cried out. Her eyelids were falling, suddenly heavy, and her mouth felt dry. Her vision became blurrier and her grip on his hand weakened. "My king…" she began, finding the strength to keep her eyes open. "Please, don't push yourself" He said, holding her hand tightly. The poison had finally spread completely, and she stopped feeling His touch, "I love you" she whispered, her eyelids falling, She looked at him and smiled while she still held on to life, "Remember me" she breathed out. Her body went limp, and her soul left her body. Her hand fell from his hold, and now tears fell on her pale face. "I will," he promised._

Ashleigh woke up, gasping. She hugged her legs and looked out the window, she always had that dream, or the nightmare where the spirit leaves her instead of her leaving him. She sighed and looked over at Lupita, who was sleeping on her book. 'I can't wake her up' Ashleigh thought and looked towards the door.

Tea slept on her, shutting her eyes tightly, and slightly whining at her dream: _She stood in a desert, outside a large golden building. "Where am I?" Tea asked herself. She looked around and saw the spirit walking up a flight of stairs. "Is that Yugi?" she asked and went closer towards him, "Yugi stop!" she yelled. He listened and turned towards her, "Where are you going?" She asked. He didn't answer and continued going up, the doors on the top opened and he went in, "To face my destiny, goodbye" he said. "Don't go!" Tea exclaimed. _Tea suddenly woke up too, and saw she was still safe in her room. For a moment she wondered if Yugi was still at his house, but decided against calling him.

They went further in the museum, going down a flight of stairs to get to the basement. "I've secured the most precious artifacts here" Ishizu said, Kaiba and Rosemary behind her. "We've uncovered early stone carvings that depict the earliest game played in Egypt; I'm sure you'll find it the most familiar. Kaiba, Miss Pegasus, behold the origin of duel monsters!"

Kaiba went in the dark room first, and soon Rosemary followed. It wasn't looking like much as far as they were concerned. The lights were turned on a large stone was revealed. It listed several rituals, and had carving that resembled duel monsters. "It can't be! These carvings look like duel monsters cards!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"How the heck…" Rosemary whispered, looking at the familiar shapes, 'This stupid game has been around this long?'

"Then that means your story is true" Kaiba said, eyes wide.

Ishizu nodded and stepped forward. "I see you've come to your senses, furthermore there is a theory that in ancient times these monsters were real, Egyptian sorcerers summoned monsters to Earth to do their bidding. But they soon realized that the monsters could not be controlled, they destroyed countless villages and brought Earth to the brink of destruction. The citizens turned to the pharaoh for help, though he could not permanently defeat the monsters, he used his magic to seal them away in stone tablets and brought peace to the world. However, over time, evil sorcerers learned how to control the monsters and released them from the tablets. With their army of powerful monsters, the sorcerers were confident that no one could stand in their way; they betrayed the pharaoh and waged an all out war against him."

She walked over the stone next to him, "This is the one you must look at, this carving is the reason I called you here tonight. It depicts one of the main conflicts in the war between the pharaoh, and his greatest opponent. Closely examine this artifact Kaiba, after this moment, your life will never be the same."

Kaiba looked at the carvings, at first with a detached look, but soon noticed something. "That's the pharaoh!?" Kaiba exclaimed, "But that's Yugi! And the monster card above him is the Dark Magician!"

"On the left is the sorcerer fighting against him, that's you Kaiba" Ishizu said, "If you still have any doubts, just look at his monster, it's the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba stared, shocked, at the carving. Rosemary looked in awe as well, Kaiba was in the past, along with Yugi? Ishizu kept explaining, "The carvings read that the mighty sorcerer stepped into the pharaoh's chambers and challenged him and his legions to a legendary duel, with the fate of the world at stake. The pharaoh, despite his grief, accepted the sorcerer's challenge and their epic battle began. Both opponents unleashed their most powerful monsters against each other, the sorcerer fighting to control the world, and the pharaoh and his loyal followers fighting to save it. Today, five thousand years later, this ancient battle is being played out once again. Do you see? Do you now believe in destiny Kaiba?"

Rosemary looked at the two opponents and then back at Ishizu. For a moment she considered maybe the whole destiny thing was real. "This can't be real, there's no way, this piece of rock has got to be a fake!" Kaiba exclaimed, still unbelieving.

"If you don't trust my word, then you must go back in time and experience the battle first hand, which I can help you do with my Millennium Necklace." The necklace began to shine and Kaiba stepped back, "Now, open your mind and see into the past!" The light grew and consumed Kaiba. Rosemary shielded her eyes from the necklaces' light, "Seto!" she cried out, worried.

Kaiba found he floating above some type of chamber, "What is this place?" he asked himself. He saw himself below, raising a staff. "I now declare a challenge to the pharaoh, by the rights of tradition, duel me if you are not a coward, or has her death made you one?" the sorcerer said.

There was a chant among the sorcerers followers and the stone tablet rose and a monster was summoned. "As the pharaoh's loyal servant, I will stand against you traitor!" the servant exclaimed. A tablet rose from the servant's side and a monster was summoned, the winged guardian of the fortress. The pharaoh sat on his throne, looking at the duel. "I banish you all to the shadow realm!" the servant cried and the monster attacked. The sorcerer's followers yelled out in protest and disappeared to the shadow realm.

"Oh no, what is this?" Kaiba asked himself.

"I feel like a total loser, I almost lost you and the puzzle forever in that fire. There's no way I can face this enemy, what if I mess up again?" Yugi said.

"You didn't fail" the spirit pointed out.

"Only 'cause my friends came, and saved me, otherwise I would've never escaped, and Ashleigh, she would've been…"

"You're wrong Yugi, you need to believe in yourself like I believe in you. In all my years I never encountered a soul as brave as yours Yugi, there is a reason why fate handed you the millennium puzzle and brought us together. You have a heart of a true champion and a soul that is courageous and true. In another time, you could've been pharaoh."

Kaiba was now down on his knees, unable to believe what he had seen. Rosemary was by him in seconds, she hadn't seen what he saw, but didn't really want to. "The duel raged on without either side showing any mercy. They summoned monsters that were increasingly more powerful and vicious. The winner of the duel was written here, but as you can see, the hieroglyphics have been worn away."

"I see" Kaiba said, looking at the worn off carving.

"Yes, and although we don't know the outcome, there is still much we can learn. Let us take a glance into the past again, using the power of my millennium necklace"

The sorcerer raised another tablet and summoned his monster, La-Jin. "You're La-Jin may be strong, but do you think I would not come prepared? It is no match for the combined fury of my dragons!" There was some chanting by the others, "Unite my dragons, you shall be unstoppable!" The two dragons untied to form a giant serpent with wings, "Attack! Destroy the traitor with your blazing inferno!"

The dragon attacked and the tablet went down, along with more of the sorcerer's followers that were sent to the shadow realm. "You have not won yet Pharaoh, it is far from over. Do you think one of your pathetic minions have the magic to defeat me? I will shatter them from existence right before your very eyes!" the sorcerer exclaimed, having the Pharaoh's attention.

"That sorcerer is a big mouthed losing chump," Kaiba said, back from the memory, "You can't compare him to me"

"Well then," Ishizu said, "Maybe the final vision will convince you"

The light once again consumed Kaiba and Rosemary quickly grabbed his hand was also put into the vision. "You should've finished me when you had the chance! I will now call forth the ultimate beast of destruction! Now Pharaoh, this is the end!"

"Hm?" The pharaoh questioned, leaning forward.

"My faithful monsters you have all served me well, wake from your eternal slumber and obey me one last time!" The monster tablets began to rise and the monsters were summoned. "Behold, I will offer them, infuse their life forces into the legendary dragon!" the monsters were consumed by a bright light, and a dragon came forth, white and shining. "Now, the blue eyes white dragon!"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon?!" Seto exclaimed

"Shirtless Seto?!" Rosemary observed, blushing

The Pharaoh stood up, unable to believe the power of the dragon. "Dragon, destroy them all with your White Lightning!" The dragon destroyed the monster and began to destroy all the tablets on the field. Group by group, the servants disappeared into the shadow realm and now a large fire burned within the chamber. The sorcerer laughed at the destruction and victory, "Victory is mine!"

The vision disappeared and Kaiba was left gasping. "Seto" Rosemary said, kneeling beside him, "You were really mean."

"Now are you convince Kaiba, as I said before, history is destined to repeat itself. It's not just coincidence that Yugi is your greatest opponent, you two have battled in the ancient past!" Ishizu exclaimed. "It was destiny that you and Yugi dueled, and it was destined that you two will battle again!"

"Thanks for the lecture, but I make my own destiny, and I do what I wanna do" Kaiba said, picking up his briefcase, "Let's go Rosemary"

"Kaiba" Ishizu began, "What I thought you wanted were powerful monsters, the duel monsters cards that surpass the power of Exodia. What if I told you they were in front of your eyes the whole time?"

"What?!" Kaiba said, turning around.

"Take a look at the top, they were the strongest and most feared creatures of annihilation: Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Control one, and you could destroy an entire army, wield all three, and the planet itself will quake in fear"

"Pegasus turned them into cards?"

"Yes"

"You lie! If he had them why didn't he use them against me in duelist kingdom?"

"Because Pegasus feared the power of these Egyptian god cards, Rosemary, you saw the cards while they were being made didn't you?" Ishizu asked.

Rosemary nodded, "Yeah, but my dad never let me near them; he said it was for my own safety"

"You cannot fathom the magical energy contained within. Pegasus could not control the cards he created, they threatened to overwhelm and destroy him."

'Cards that make even Pegasus quake in his boots. If only I can gain the three legendary monsters, I'll be unstoppable in any duel, Yugi won't stand a chance. But how can I get them? I can't ask Pegasus, he's dropped off the face of the Earth, they have to exist somewhere' Kaiba thought, "Ishizu, what did Pegasus do with the cards?"

"He gave them to me, for safekeeping" Ishizu replied, "Pegasus realized that if these cards fell into the wrong hands, they could bring about the end of the world. He had me bury them in secret locations, but the cards were discovered. I must find them and hide them once again."

Kaiba's teeth gritted, "You mean someone already found the cards?"

"Yes"

"Tell me who"  
"The Rare Hunters" Ishizu said, her fist tightening.

"Rare Hunters?" Kaiba asked.

Rosemary promised herself to stay quiet, but she had to protest. "Seto, I don't think you should go after these cards. I'll never forget his face just after I glanced at him…he was so scared."

"Be quiet Rosemary!" Kaiba shot

"No! I don't know if the whole destiny thing is real, but I do know that those cards are nothing but trouble! If these Rare Hunters want them, then obviously they're no good either"

"She's right Kaiba" Ishizu said, "They're a ruthless, underground sect of elite duelist. They rob and steal rare cards worldwide to sell on the black market for enormous profits, however, they keep the strongest cards to themselves, to create powerful decks that destroy all opposition. They operate in shadow so they are almost impossible to find. That is why I need your help to draw them out into the open. Kaiba, if you were to start a duel monsters tournament, your reputation would attract the great duelist all over the world, this would be the greatest concentration of precious card assembled in one location."

"I see" Kaiba began, "It's a trap, the Rare Hunters won't be able to resist such tempting bait, they'll come by the droves, like vultures to a carcass, and they'll bring the Egyptian god cards!"

Ishizu stepped forward and walked towards him, "One last thing" she said. She reached into dress and pulled out a card. "Take this card." She handed it to Kaiba and he saw it was Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Can it be?" Kaiba began, "It's Obelisk the Tormentor! I thought the cards were stolen!"

"I never said they were all stolen. I managed to retrieve one in time, you may borrow it during the tournament, but I expect it back"

"It's not everyday a card this rare is handed to me, what if I chose to keep it forever? What makes you think I can be trusted? I can walk out and you'd never see it again"

Ishizu stared intently at him, "You will return the card to me"

'No he won't' Rosemary thought, looking down at her stilettos, 'and it scares me'

Kaiba began walking once again and Rosemary followed, "I have forseen it" Ishizu said, from behind them. "I'll bet" Kaiba replied.

"You may not yet believe in destiny, but before the tournament is done, you will have to face your past"

"Hmph, you know I read that once in a fortune cookie" Kaiba said, "I'll organize this tournament, but I'm not going to set it up because of your fairytales and your hocus pocus mind tricks, I want to reclaim my title as the number one duelist."

-

"I wish we knew more about our new enemy, he said he was 'familiar with the power of a millennium item' I bet he has one" Yugi said, sitting up while holding the puzzle.

The spirit nodded and leaned against Yugi's desk, "That must be how he controls people's minds. It also seems that he has knowledge of the ancient customs, our foe is somehow connected to the past."

"But who is he?"

"I don't know"

Yugi suddenly rose from the bed, tears in the corner of his eyes, "Then how can we stop him?!" he exclaimed. The spirit turned to him, shocked, and soon his eyes softened.

"Don't worry, we can defeat this evil together, as long as you and I stay connected, we can face anything."

Yugi walked closer to the spirit, holding the puzzle carefully, "Maybe, but what if I, fail again? How do I know that I won't lose you?" Yugi asked and soon tears started streaming down his face.

The spirit smiled at him and placed his hands on Yugi's so they were both holding the puzzle. "I believe in you Yugi"

-

Kaiba sat down his limo, with Rosemary beside him, "One card down, and two to go" he said, chuckling. Rosemary looked fearfully at the card, then at him. More than anything she wanted to tear that card in half, that way, it would never hurt anyone.

-

Ashleigh opened the door carefully and peered in, "What? You guys decided to go Brokeback Mountain on me?" she said, smiling. The spirit turned and smiled at her. Yugi looked up and noticed the way the spirit looked at Ashleigh, and the way she would look at him. Ashleigh chuckled and sat down, "What's up?"

For a moment she wondered how she could see the spirit of the millennium puzzle, but decided not to question it. "I'll give you guys some time alone" Yugi said, and before either of them protested, Yugi gave control to Yami.

The spirit stood there, awkwardly, "Hello" he said and Ashleigh laughed. She got on Yugi's bed and opened the window to the roof. She motioned him to join and went through herself.

"It's cold out here" she said, as he got on the bed to follow. He nodded and picked up a sheet. He climbed to the roof and sat down next her. He looked at her; she was lying down, looking at the stars. He took her hand and kissed it, gaining a smile from her.

"Spirit" she said, looking at him, "Do you remember me?"

He lied down next to her and put the blanket over them. She felt herself inch closer to him until she was fully in his embrace and their foreheads touched. He didn't know how to respond, he couldn't remember anything from his past, but there was something familiar about her. "I…don't know, but I do know that I have loved you longer than I remember."

"I had a dream that I was dying…" She began. She felt the spirit pull her closer, she remembered the fire, and the game they were in, and she realized something, she's gotten out of some sticky situations.

"You shouldn't say those things" the spirit said, with a pained voice. He couldn't remember well, but he remembered holding her hand, and suddenly it going limp, and he realized that she was gone.

"I keep having that dream though, and I keep expecting it to happen any day. Heck, it's already almost happened once or twice, next time the job will be finished completely"

The spirit shook his head, "No, I won't let it happen…not again" he said. She smiled and looked up at the stars. There was something calming about being out on the roof at night that she couldn't explain.

"Let's forget about everything tonight; I think we should talk about something happy" Ashleigh said, looking at him again.

He chuckled and nodded, "Alright, did you finish your homework?"

"Happy thoughts, Spirit, get with the program"

He couldn't help but laugh, which was something he rarely did unless he was in a duel and had just gained the upper hand. "What about you? Do you remember me?" he asked. She froze and looked at the sky. "Stars are especially bright tonight" she said, looking away.

"Ah, I see, a double standard. I'm insulted," The spirit said. Ashleigh smiled and soon laughed. She looked at him, and then at his lips. He noticed and kissed her beneath the eyes. She sighed and brought their hands up against her chest.

"You held my so tightly when it happened, you looked desperate" she said.

"I don't doubt it" the spirit replied, "I couldn't bear to see you unconscious when Yugi reassembled the puzzle."

"Why do you love me so much?"

The spirit smiled, "I don't know, you're irresponsible, rude, over-bearing at times, stubborn, unmotivated, lazy"

"Okay, I get it Spirit"

"Not to mention impatient, loud, proud, bossy"

"Really! I get it"

The spirit chuckled and pushed back her hair and rested his hand against her cheek, "And you're beautiful, outgoing, strong, confident, creative, humorous, smart, and you're the only one that will ever have my heart."

She smiled, "That's more like it…I won't forget the last part though"

"Wouldn't be like you if you did"

She laughed and closed her eyes, "You're proud too, and bossy, and nagging, and you're not very nice all the time"

"I know" the spirit replied, smiling. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "Spirit" she whispered. He looked down at her and brushed her shoulder to signify he was listening, "I love you." She looked up at him with tired eyes, "Remember me"

She closed her eyes once again and soon fell asleep in his arms. He held her while she slept, remembering those words from the back of his mind. He didn't let her go like he had done before, this time; he pulled her closer and closed his eyes. "I will," he whispered, "Stay with me."

* * *

**Maybe this is mean of me, but I love pointing out Ashleigh's flaws XD It's like poking someone with a stick**

**And some of you thought you'd have to wait two chapters for a fluff moment, of course I'm going to do it before. I love Yugi and Yami's brief 'Rainbow' moment, I was so tempted to use the Japanese version just because it sounds that much gay XD I think it's hilarious. I think this is a okay long chapter, I probably could do longer. Next up, the date!**

**Who should the Pharaoh go out with? Tea or Ashleigh? ...Or both? O.o**

**XD Thanks for reading!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	4. Dirty Dancing

**Lol chapter 4! This is also the chapter with the date scene XD**

**Well, there was a lot of different opinions, and this is what I decided to do. Hope you don't mind! :D (Sorry for the spelling or grammar mistakes, I only have one eye right now O.x) **

**Btw: This is a really long chapter O.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh **

* * *

The school day had ended and everyone was getting ready to leave. Ashleigh sat in detention, sleeping, while Lupita waited outside for her. When the halls were filled with kids, then Ashleigh was allowed to leave. Tea sighed as she saw Ashleigh walk out of detention again and went to her locker to put on her shoes.

She walked outside and looked at the rain with a dismal face, "Just great" she said, "There's rain after school"

Joey dipped the mop in the bucket while whistling happily. "Joey, we're on mop duty, what are you so happy about anyway?" Tristan asked, holding his mop lazily.

"Well, my sister Serenity is getting her eye operation and it's all thanks to those three million bucks Yugi won in Duelist Kingdom, she's going to get her sight again!" Joey replied, enthusiastically.

"That's sweet, so when are we going to visit?"

Joey sighed and looked out a window, "It's not that easy, my mom's going to be there, and ever since me and Serenity separated as kids, we haven't exactly seen eye to eye"

Tristan grabbed Joey around the neck playfully and smiled, "So I'll go without you, my only concern is if Serenity likes me"

"Don't get any funny ideas"

"Tell me which hospital's she's at and I'll go visit sweet Serenity alone. You be a third wheel"

Joey kicked the bucket and started strangling Tristan, "Tristan! I'll take you to the hospital!"

Yugi was walking outside when he spotted Tea waiting in the front. "Tea" he said and ran towards her. She turned towards him as he walked up to her and looked down at his puzzle, "Hey, how's it going Yugi?" She asked.

"Not so great, actually, I need your help" Yugi said, looking up at her every once in a while, "And so does the spirit of the millennium puzzle"

Ashleigh's ears perked up, if that could actually happen, and she listened carefully what Yugi and Tea were talking about, already getting jealous. "Oh" Tea said and nodded, unknowing of how she could help.

"You see Tea, the one who stole the puzzle seemed to know a lot about it's past, that reminded the spirit about how little he knows about it, but you can help! Hanging out with you might help him figure things out"

"Sure, but how exactly am I going to do that?" Tea asked

"You always have great advice, just talk to him" Yugi replied and started running out into the rain.

"What's the plan!?" Tea called after him

"Ten O'clock tomorrow at Domino Station! Thanks Tea!"

"No problem…I just hope I really can help"

Ashleigh and Lupita ran out into the rain as well, Ashleigh glaring at Yugi ahead of them. The got to the game shop and Yugi went up to his room, leaving a very pissed off Ashleigh and a nervous Lupita. "It's just hanging out" Lupita said, trying to console her.

"I really hope the Spirit feels alive after his date" Ashleigh said bitterly

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna kill him!" She stomped off towards the room, Lupita swearing she saw a green monster on her back. She sighed and followed Ashleigh. The night passed and soon it was already day, Yugi woke up at eight, wanting to get ready to meet Tea at ten.

"I have a feeling today is going to be awesome!" Yugi said and looked at the pile of clothes, "Now if I figure out what to wear, we can get out of here"

"Tell me Yugi, what's this big surprise?" Yami asked

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Yami chuckled, "No, I guess not, but I still have many riddles to unlock, I don't have time for surprises"

"Don't worry, what I got planned is going to help" Yugi said, winking on the mirror.

"Ashleigh…is this really necessary?" Lupita asked, putting on an outfit. Ashleigh nodded and put on her new red tube top.

"I don't know what kind of kinky stuff Yugi wants the spirit to do with Tea, so of course I'm going!"

"But I have a date with Joey today"

Ashleigh looked at her shocked, "You do?"

Lupita nodded, smiling, "Yep, we're going to play some games to see which one of us is stronger"

"Well, I'm going undercover to make sure my man isn't taken by some Barbie looking heifer"

"They're just going to hang out, stop being so jealous"

"I'm not jealous! I'm just…precautious"

Lupita sighed and shrugged. She looked at Ashleigh's outfit and wondered why she was wearing the worn out jeans and the red tube top that was revealing. She once again pushed the thought aside and put on some sunglasses.

Tea leaned against the wall in Domino Station, and sighed. 'How am I going to help the spirit figure out his past? I mean, I know a little bit about the millennium puzzle, but I'm not sure there's anything I can tell him that he doesn't already know…This is way too much pressure' Tea thought

Yugi ran towards Tea, already late to the date. He saw her waiting by a stop and looked down at his puzzle, "Ready or not spirit, this is where you take over" Yugi said and the puzzle began to shine.

Yami stood there now, looking shocked, "Hey! Yugi! I'm not! You-! Can't-! This isn't a duel!" he exclaimed, looking down at the puzzle. Tea turned to him and he finally noticed her, and became nervous, "Hello" he said, waving at her, 'Goodbye as well, Ashleigh's going to kill me' he thought.

"I'm going to kill him" Ashleigh whispered, hiding behind some of the columns in the station. She saw them speak for a while and then walk off, "That bitch! I can't believe she wore a tube top and shorts! Let's go Lupita"

Lupita nodded, and tugged on her scarf, "Can I take this off?"

"No! We're undercover!"

Lupita sighed, "Jealous women never make it easy"

They followed Yami and Tea to a small restaurant, Yami feeling nervous about not only about figuring out his past, but the constant feeling he was being watched. They sat down and got some drinks, Yami not even touching his, and looking out a window.

'He seems to have a lot on his mind' Tea thought, taking a sip of her drink, 'I hope I can help, well, here goes.' She put the drink down and started reaching for something in her bag, "Hey, check this out, here's something we can do" she got out a magazine and showed him the page, "The Ancient Egypt exhibit!"

"Now that could be interesting Tea," Yami said, looking at the page.

Lupita wasn't sure, but she thought she just heard Ashleigh's hand ball into a fist. "And check out this old stone, it has the same symbol as the millennium puzzle, call me crazy, but this exhibit has got to answer some questions about your past"

"I'll call you insane, you little dick-sucking whore" Ashleigh muttered

Lupita chuckled nervously, "Ashleigh, be nice, this wasn't even her idea"

"I guess your right, but I kill Yugi along with the spirit"

Yami looked down, just being reminded how little he remembers. Tea was taken aback a bit and puts the magazine down, disappointed. "Or we could do something else instead, if you don't want to see the exhibit, it's totally up to you" Tea said.

"Please, you must forgive me Tea. Lately, I feel like a stranger to myself, there are so many details about who I am and where I came from that I can't seem to remember" Yami said, looking at his hands and then out the window again.

"Well, maybe we should start with the things you do remember" Tea suggested.

"I know my origins lie in Ancient Egypt and I now reside within the millennium puzzle, but that's about all. When Yugi first put the puzzle together and our bond began, it was as if my spirit was reborn."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Since that day, I felt that I'm here for a reason, that destiny brought me to Yugi to accomplish something of great importance. After the puzzle was almost taken away from us, that feeling began to grow stronger, maybe the key to understanding why I'm here, lies in my past"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm going through the same thing" Tea said, and Yami looked at her questionably, "My situation's not exactly the same, but I'm not sure why I'm here or what my future holds either"

"I can tell you what your future holds: My fist to you face" Ashleigh said, looking away.

"Good point" Lupita said, looking at Tea

"I see" Yami said, nodding.

"So for now, I'm going to listen to my heart and see where that takes me and my heart is telling me to become a dancer" Tea said

"My heart is telling me to beat them up, but I can't" Ashleigh said, pouting.

"So you realize that violence isn't the answer?" Lupita asked

"No, there's just too many witnesses"

"That's great Tea, I always tell Yugi to follow his heart" Yami said, smiling.

"And who knows, I may find out that dancing isn't for me, but I'll never know unless I try, I guess what I'm trying to say is don't look at the unknown as an enemy, see it as an adventure!" Tea said happily and stood up.

"If they start holding hands and singing Kumbaya, I'm drawing a line" Ashleigh said, glaring at Tea and Yami.

"…I love Kumbaya" Lupita said.

"Alright, I just totally inspired myself, let's go see what the world has in store for us today" Tea said and started out of her seat.

"Their moving, let's go" Ashleigh said.

"Ashleigh, I'm going to be late to my date" Lupita whined.

"Quiet nena! We're undercover!"

They stood up half a second after Yami and Tea did and were about to follow them until something stopped them from doing so. "Hey mami wearing red! You looking good girl, pull them down some more!" a guy yelled out towards Ashleigh.

Ashleigh spun around to face him, "Excuse me!? You want some of this?!"

"Nah baby, I want the whole thing!"

"The only thing you're gonna get is my foot down your taco-eating throat!"

"Give me your ass too and it's all good!"

Yami and Tea turned to see Ashleigh and Lupita arguing with some guy hitting on Ashleigh. Yami heard the conversation and got a bit jealous, and he walked forward towards her.

"Hey, you're Mexican" Lupita said at the guy, and he nodded.

"Yeah, want to be Mexican too?" He said towards Ashleigh.

"Oh hell no! Lupita, Spirit, hold my shit, I'm about to make tamales out of his ass!" Ashleigh stopped and turned towards Yami, "Spirit?" she asked and he nodded. Lupita looked at them both, then back down at Ashleigh's drink, "I think we're caught" Lupita said.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked, holding her bracelets.

"Hey, when did you guys get here?" Tea asked, coming up to them as well.

"We followed you guys" Lupita said

"You didn't have to worry Ashleigh, I already told yo—" Yami began but was interrupted.

"Don't talk to me, you two-timing douche!" Ashleigh said angrily and took her bracelets. She left the restaurant and Yami went after her, leaving Tea and Lupita alone. Lupita looked at Tea and smiled, "You wanna go to Kaibaland with me?"

"Kaibaland?" Tea asked.

"Yep, me and Joey are meeting there so play some games, let's go" Lupita said and started walking out of the restaurant.

"But, I'm supposed to be helping the spirit" Tea said.

Lupita turned to her and chuckled, "The only thing you gonna be doing if you stay with them is getting a foot print on your face, now come on, we'll meet up with them later" she went out the door and stood by the side. Tea came out as well and stood next to her and saw what she was looking at, Ashleigh and Yami.

"Ashleigh, this wasn't even my idea!" Yami exclaimed, while Ashleigh turned away from him.

"It doesn't matter! You could've said no anyway!" She yelled at him, looking over her shoulder.

"She was waiting there, I couldn't just walk away!"

"Why not?! And give me a better reason than being noble!"

"It would've been just plain rude! Yugi wanted me to do it as well, and it wasn't much"

"Just leave me alone and get back to your stupid date!"

Yami shut his eyes in frustration and shook his head slowly, "Ashleigh, I really don't want to argue, I have too much on my mind, we're in the middle of the street, and you're making a show"

"Who cares!? People see this type of shit on Mtv all the time! You still didn't give me a reason!"

Yami sighed, "Because I'm confused, I don't remember anything, and I'm just overall lost! I needed some help and Yugi wanted to help me! I don't know who I am or why I'm here or where I came from, and I'm tired of having to deal with your bouts of jealousy! Is that a reason enough?!"

Lupita whistled and looked at Tea, "Good thing they don't have guns" she whispered. Tea looked worriedly at them; she hadn't seen them argue about anything yet. "Guys," Tea started, and they turned to her, still frustrated, "We're gonna go to Kaibaland, we'll meet up at the arcade a few hours, okay?" Tea looked at Yami and smiled, "I hope I've helped."

Yami nodded and they left. Lupita counting her steps in Spanish while Tea looked back every once in a while, worried, and try to figure out what Lupita was saying. Ashleigh looked down and then glanced at Yami, "Good enough" she muttered, feeling guilty but too proud to say so. She started walking away until she felt the Spirit's hand holding hers.

"Do you want go on a…." the spirit tried to remember the word and smiled, "Do you want to go on a date? We're already alone"

Ashleigh slightly blushed and crossed her arms, "Hmph! I don't need your pity date."

Yami nodded, "Alright, then ask me on a date so that you can pity me instead."

Ashleigh smiled at him and sighed, she started walking towards some place and looked back at him, "If you accept then you follow, and also…I'm still pissed off at you"

The spirit began to follow her and called her out on something, "What are you wearing?" he asked, noticing her waist, shoulders, and stomach were all exposed, or halfway exposed.

She shrugged, and smiled at him, "Don't like it or want me to pull down my pants lower? I'm just saying, my hips don't lie."

Yami blushed and he noticed her figure, whatever she was lacking in breast was made up in curve. He shook his head, "At least wear a jacket"

She waved it off and chuckled. They got to the park and Ashleigh sat down in front of the doves, watching them eat off the ground. Yami sat down next to her, his eyes still pulled to her waistline, and for a moment he wondered if she wore the clothes for that purpose. "I'm sorry" she finally said, looking away, 'Aw man, this hurts' she thought.

"Sorry?" he asked, 'She's apologizing?'

"I don't know what's going on in your head, but if something was worrying you so much, why didn't you just tell me?" She looked at him, her eyes empathetic.

Yami was taken back a bit and looked down, "You're already worried about your nightmare, and I don't need to put my problems on you"

"It's just a bad dream, you've got mental issues" She said and he chuckled.

"I'm just thinking…if I knew my past, then I'd understand what to do next, I know Tea is right in not knowing what's going to happen next, but you see, my problems are a lot more serious and my past is gone, so why am I here?"

Ashleigh looked at him and saw his eyes becoming distant, wrapped up in thought. Ashleigh sighed and put her hand on his, and he looked at her, slightly surprised. "You know Spirit, I may not be a philosopher or anything, but if you worry about the things that already happened or might happen, then what's already happening passes you by. Sure it's good to think about what's next, but don't lose yourself in time, I mean, just look around, there's only one here and now and only one chance to make the best of it…I'm just sayin', so relax already"

Yami looked at her, and nodded. "That was actually very wise" he said.

She shrugged and stood up, "So, I know this was Tea's idea, and considering that pole up your ass, a good one, but I'm going to have to take over." She looked at Yami and motioned him to stand up, "Let's go somewhere else, the guy that inflates balloons with his burps isn't here"

Yami nodded and stood up, "So where are we going?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but let's go there" Ashleigh replied.

They started walking and without noticing, began holding each other's hand. They were opposites, but each had a piece of each other that let them balance. Ashleigh walked into a CD store and started looking around. "Can you believe this?!" She exclaimed reading a magazine.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Britney Spears rejected Lady Gaga's song, Telephone, and so Lady Gaga sung it herself and now it's a hit."

Yami sweat-dropped and saw her move along the CD's, and eventually she was in the latin section, where she stayed for a while, listening to the music. "So you like latin music?" he asked

"Duh, and I love Shakira, I can't understand her in English, but she's awesome in Spanish."

She looked up and saw a sign for a latino dance above the CD store. "Hey" she said facing Yami, "You wouldn't happen to know Tango or Salsa?"

"No" Yami replied, 'What is she up to?'

"Then we'll learn on the way, come on!" Ashleigh said and grabbed his hand. She hurried him up the stairs and saw some Hispanic couples already there dancing. Yami looked around and saw it was a dance, 'Is she expecting me to dance?' he thought.

She pulled him to the floor and put his hand on her waist and held the other. Yami stood completely still, looking at the other couples dance as they glanced at the new arrivals, "I'd rather not" Yami said, stepping away from Ashleigh.

Ashleigh chuckled and grabbed his hand, "Come on, it's not that hard, it's easier than dueling"

"Considering I'm the King of Games, I doubt that"

"Well, we better make sure then." She pulled him back again and got in position once more. She moved her foot back and motioned his foot to move forward. They did the same with the other feet, his foot going back, and her forward.

"What is this dance?" he asked, trying to understand the basics of it as if he were learning a new game.

"It's called salsa, I think it originated in Cuba…maybe Puerto Rico, I'm not sure" She replied, laughing as he got a step wrong.

He stopped, "Ashleigh, this is ridiculous, I can't dance"

"Not if you keep doing that you can't" A woman said, interrupting them. She smiled at the two and positioned them to start again, "Now, for these dances, you need sabor! You need flavor! Nena, you have to move hips, and boy, you gotta move your body!"

Ashleigh nodded and urged the Spirit to start, he remembered how they began and moved his foot forward and Ashleigh moved hers back, "Good! You got the steps, now put the flavor" the woman said. Yami tried to analyze what to do next and was stopped by the woman, "Hombre no, I know you're Yugi Mutou and all, but this ain't cards, this is dance, now stop thinking about cards, and think dance"

Ashleigh put her arms around his neck, which caused him to step back. She smiled stepped back, which caused him to instinctively step forward, "See? It's easy" she said, "Just have fun with it; there's nothing at stake here." He nodded, and followed Ashleigh's movements. The woman smiled approvingly and went towards the next couple who needed help. Ashleigh laughed as Yami spun her, and soon Yami found himself smiling as well. "I still feel ridiculous" he said, putting his hand on her waist.

"That's called enjoying yourself" Ashleigh said. They finally danced like the other couples, Ashleigh letting Yami forget anyone else who might be watching them, and for once, not really thinking about the next step. The song stopped and there was announcer standing on the stage, holding out a guitar and offering someone to play the next song.

"I'll do it!" Ashleigh exclaimed, quickly going up on stage.

"Wait! Can you even play that instrument?" Yami asked as Ashleigh was pulling him along as well.

"Yeah, my mother started teaching me when I was six and Lupita's mother continued," Ashleigh replied, already getting on stage. She took the guitar and put the Spirit behind the drum set. They handed him some sticks and he looked at them, confused.

"Ashleigh, I have no idea how to play this" he said, putting the sticks down to walk away.

"Come on Spirit, you're already up here, just go with it" Ashleigh said, already starting to play her guitar. She played a dance tune as the singer approached the microphone. The spirit sighed and watched her laugh, and that was enough to make him happy as well.

She stopped playing and turned towards him and gave a small wink. 'What's that supposed to mean?' he thought as she whispered something into the other players ears. They all laughed and nodded all looking at the Spirit. Ashleigh put down the guitar and went back down to the floor. Yami followed her, wondering what she was planning to do next. The music changed and so did the couples dances, and they changed in a way that made Yami almost blush. "What is this?" he asked.

Ashleigh smiled and pulled him toward her until her chest was against his, "It's very commonly known as Dirty Dancing"

"I think it's a bit too dirty" Yami said

"I know" Ashleigh shrugged, "Let's try it"

Yami finally blushed and he felt Ashleigh kiss his jaw, feeling her body move against him. He stepped back and she laughed, "I'll help you, believe it or not, it's really easy" she said. She put his hands on her waist and let them trail up her sides, she smiled at his hesitations, "It's just dancing" she said.

He followed the examples from the other couples, though making sure they didn't go as far as they went. It was, much to his surprise, actually easy once it was understood. It was nothing like Duel Monsters, but still something he was enjoying. Ashleigh stopped along with the music and she motioned her head towards the door. "Let's get out of here; with this outfit and a room full of guys dirty dancing I don't want anybody too excited"

He chuckled and they left the room. Ashleigh looked Yami and for some reason, began to laugh, and for some reason, he began to laugh as well. "I've never done anything like that before" he said as they left store.

"See? I told you it'd be fun, just go with the flow" Ashleigh said and looked up to see a new movie showing. "Hey, wanna go see a movie?"

"A movie?" he asked, looking up.

"Yep, that one" she pointed at the movie with the people screaming, obviously, it was a scary movie. He chuckled, 'Of course she'd pick that one' he thought. He nodded and they went in for tickets.

Yami seemed to be actually interested in the story, not really being bothered that much by the blood and gore, Ashleigh on the other hand, kept commenting on how much people in those movies wanted to die. "You're being too loud" Yami said as people were starting to hush her.

"Big whoop, everyone but the main character dies, it's so cliché" Ashleigh said and received more hushes.

"It's still pretty interesting, I mean, they are playing a game of life and death"

"There's not even a sequel yet and I know what happens"

More hushes came and Ashleigh waved them off, which seemed to offended some of them. "I think you really need to be quiet" the Spirit suggested, not wanting to bother the rest of the crowd. Ashleigh threw some popcorn at him and laughed. He nodded and threw some popcorn at her.

"You're an old man, you should be more mature" she said and threw more popcorn at him.

"Yes, so respect your elders" he replied and threw popcorn at her. They began to laugh once more, but stopped as it seemed the entire theatre was hushing them. They looked on the screen and saw one of the girls being trapped between two drills, each one cutting her apart from a different location. "Okay," Ashleigh began, "I'll give the movie makers credit for this one, this is the coolest death ever"

"It would've hurt a lot more if it was a man" Yami commented

"Why?"

"Look at the spots its drilling at"

Ashleigh looked and nodded, "Oh…ouch"

They movie ended and soon they were walking down the street again, holding each others hands. Yami stopped and looked at one of the stores, "Look Ashleigh, players can trade their duel monster cards here" he said, looking at the sign.

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on, let's go in" Ashleigh said and went in. The spirit smiled and went in after her. The spirit began searching around while Ashleigh went towards the water type cards. She looked over some of them and turned around to see how the spirit was doing, "These cards are both very powerful" he said, looking over the cards with joy.

"So I'm guessing your emo stage is over?" Ashleigh asked, looking at the cards

He chuckled, "I guess so" he replied. They got the cards and Ashleigh, with the spirit's help, got some good trades as well. They walked down the street and Yami looked at his cards, "Light force Sword, it's an excellent trap and a wise trade" he said.

"Well aren't you excited?" Ashleigh said, chuckling

Yami chuckled as well, "I guess you could say that, yes" he replied smiling.

Ashleigh saw a clothing store and went in. "Ashleigh?" Yami asked and went in as well. He looked around for her and sighed as he found her in the video game section instead of the actual clothing part. "I've always wanted to play this game" she said, excitedly.

"Which one?" he asked, and saw the cover, "Assassin's Creed?"

"They only have it for Play station 2 though, I don't even have a game cube" Ashleigh looked around the store and put the game up her shirt.

"Ashleigh, don't steal it" Yami said, surprised and concerned.

"I'll get a play station somehow, plus, they won't miss it"

"It's the last one, they'll notice it's missing"

"Don't be such a party pooper; this is the last time I'll do it"

"The last time you stole from somewhere you're family suffered, this isn't a good idea"

"But I really want the game"

"Ashleigh please, put it back"

Ashleigh shook her head and looked away from him, not wanting to give up the game. He sighed and turned away from her, "Go ahead" he began, "Just accept the responsibilities afterwards instead of running away from them."

She saw him shake his head and walk away, and a pang of guilt crossed her. The last time she had stolen, she had cost her family to go deep into debt that ultimately led her to make a deal with a gang, and instead of staying, she ran away, scared for her life. Yami was walking around the store and turned to see Ashleigh handing the game over to him.

"You return it, I can't" she whispered.

He smiled and took the game and put it in its rightful spot. He returned to her and took her hand. "You made the right choice" he said, and kissed her cheek. She smiled and him and sighed, "Just don't remind me" she said, waving it off.

He went over to the clothing section and took a black and white letterman jacket off the racks and handed it to her. "What?" she asked and took the jacket. She put it on and took it off, "Nice fit" she commented, "Lucky guess"

He chuckled and took the jacket. She looked at him curiously as he purchased the jacket and gave it to her, "I get a little jealous too" he said, and winked at her. For the first time in the day, it was him that made her blush.

She put the jacket on and shook her head, "Ass" she whispered, mentally laughing. They went outside, the jacket actually complimenting her overall look. She felt something she stepped on and saw it was gum, "Oh that's nasty, this gum has hair and puke stuck to it" she said, gagging.

Yami looked down and it and then looked away disgusted, "It doesn't have vomit on it" he noted.

"It will if I don't get it off" she said, scratching her shoe against the ground. It plopped off and Ashleigh began to run, completely grossed out. By the time Yami caught up to her, she was wiping her mouth, looking embarrassed.

"Did you…?" he began but stopped.

"No!" she shot back and turned, "Let's go inside, they're probably already waiting"

The walked inside and saw Tea and Lupita waiting there. Lupita was smiling and looking around while holding a box that read Play Station 2. Ashleigh glared at Yami, who looked at the box in confusion. "I cannot believe this" she said and walked forward.

"Hey guys, man this place is so big" Tea said, looking around.

"So you guys have some fun? Any one get de-flowered?" Lupita asked, smiling

"Don't be stupid Lupita, I'm not that poor" Ashleigh replied and Lupita laughed.

They heard some clamoring coming from the dance games and turned towards them. Lupita looked in awe, "Look, that guy can dance" she said. Ashleigh and Tea both looked as well. Ashleigh began to jump to see clearly, but couldn't, 'I hate being short' she thought, giving up.

They went towards the clamor, Lupita having to leave since the Play Station was getting heavy. Ashleigh stared at the dance competition, whoever this Johnny guy was, he was good. The crowd cheered him on as he won another game of DDR.

"I wonder where Johnny get's his moves" one boy said

"I don't care, I wanna know where he got that hair-do" another said.

"Who wants the honor of being Johnny Steps next victim?" Johnny Steps asked towards the crowd.

"Micheal Jackson wannabe say what?" Ashleigh asked, raising an eyebrow

"Some kind of dueling dance game?" Yami asked, he had danced with Ashleigh today, but not as a game.

"Yeah!" Tea said, "Sounds like a blast!"

"It's DDR…of course it's fun" Ashleigh said, smiling.

"You, girl in the pink, you feeling lucky today?" Johnny Steps challenged

"Why don't we ignore him and go someplace else?" Yami suggested and Ashleigh huffed.

"So suddenly you and her are a 'we' now?" Ashleigh seethed.

"That's not what I meant" Yami began

"Don't talk to me"

Tea shook her head, "This guy may have Flashy moves Yugi, but they're not flashy enough to scare me away" she said, determined. She threw her jacket up and Yami caught it, receiving a death glare from Ashleigh. "What are you doing Tea?" he asked.

"You're so concerned about her, I'm nothing but a stupid third wheel" Ashleigh said angrily and began walking away.

"Come on let's go" Tea said getting on stage.

"Huh? We go when I say we go" Johnny replied haughtily.

Tea turned around and saw Yami and Ashleigh in another argument and sighed. "Let her know who's the boss Johnny!" One kid cheered. "Ashleigh" Yami said, trying to get a word in.

"Forget it! I don't need to hear your stupid excuses over and over again!" Ashleigh yelled, but the crowd was too busy with the dance battle to take notice.

"We're just friends! I care about you Ashleigh, but that doesn't mean that I can't be concerned for my friends as well"

"I bet if it were me going up there you would've been fine with it!"

"You're wrong, I would've urged you even further not to go"

"So you don't believe in me now!?"

Yami shut his eyes in frustration, "Why is there no pleasing you!?"

"Hey, why don't you back out now and save yourself some embarrassment?" Johnny Steps said towards Tea. Tea looked away from the argument and back at Johnny.

"You're the one that's going to be embarrassed" Tea said

"Alright, you're gonna wish you never stepped on my stage!" Johnny threatened, "What do ya say? Are you ready for me to step all over you?"

"Get a life Johnny" Tea retorted.

"Now it's time to dance" Johnny said and the machine started.

'It's time this creep learned what real dancing's all about' Tea thought. The steps began to show and she spread her arms and started dancing to them, laughing while she did. Ashleigh looked at Tea as she danced and shook her head. "Leave me alone Spirit" she said and ran out of the arcade.

Yami looked back at Tea and then ran after Ashleigh, he didn't want to miss Tea's dance, but the way Ashleigh said that, he couldn't let her leave. He followed Ashleigh behind into an ally and behind a wall, where he saw her stop and lean against. He went around towards her and saw her hands covering her face.

"Ashleigh…I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine, okay!" she yelled, and Yami felt guilty as he saw tears fall from her face, she put her head back down, not wanting him to see her cry, "I'm not perfect…it's hard for me not to get jealous. I mean, Tea's so pretty, she has big boobs, she's tall and slim, blue eyes, and she's an awesome dancer, and on top of that I've never seen her being mean to anybody…she's so much better than me that I'm scared I'm going to lose you."

He hadn't seen this part of her before, she was usually so confident, and he felt guilty that he was the one to break her confidence down. "That's not true, far from it, you are perfect Ashleigh, you'll be the only who's ever perfect in my eyes. I don't care about other girls, it's you I'm in love with, it's you who taught me how to dance, which I'm terrible at, you're the one who made me laugh today, I actually forgot about all my worries when I was with you, it's been so long since I've actually had fun or felt happy, and it was all because of you"

Ashleigh looked up at him, her eyes already dry but her tear stains apparent on her cheek, she scoffed and shook her head, "You say that now, then you'll be saying how jealous I am, and impatient, and over-bearing, and loud-mouthed I am"

"And that's exactly what I think perfection is. Tea and I are only friends, there is only one person this universe, no matter what time, that will ever make me truly happy and I will ever love, and right now, she's crying because of me, and it's breaking me apart."

Ashleigh smiled at him and stood up, "Don't be stupid, I'm not crying" she said and wiped her nose with the sleeve. "Now let's get back before Tea thinks we ditched her, plus, the dance battle was looking really good"

Yami chuckled and nodded, "Let's go" he said. He held her hand and they walked back together, Ashleigh leaning on him a bit as they walked, "Also," he began, and looked down at her, "My taste has never been towards taller girls." Ashleigh laughed and they entered the arcade again.

"Check her out" one boy said in awe.

"That girl's bustin moves even Johnny can't do" the other one added.

Tea smiled and continued to dance, hearing some of the praises from the crowd. "Me and that girl, we're tight" Ashleigh said to them, smiling. Yami chuckled and turned back to Tea, she really was a great dancer.

'Time to break out my signature moves' Johnny thought, feeling threatened by her dancing. He bent over and spun, causing Tea to jump as his foot almost tripped her. She was able to land on her feet again and looked at Johnny, 'This jerk's cheating!' she thought.

She continued getting all the steps right and then Johnny thrusted out his arm, hoping to catch her off guard and throw her off balance. She dodged his arm, then his elbow as he continued to assault her in fear of his loss.

"Hey, keep it clean Johnny!" one boy yelled

"She's still beating him!" another yelled, the crowd suddenly cheering for Tea

"Steps is going down"

Johnny missed a step and began losing all his points, 'Stupid machine, it must be broken' he thought as he continued to miss while Tea continued to beat him.

"Johnny's buggin out!" one boy exclaimed.

"That girl's just awesome!" another added

Johnny had finally gotten back in the game, but saw that Tea was far ahead of him. He became nervous and slipped, causing him the game. Tea continued on, smiling and laughing as she triumphed over Johnny. She won the game and turned back to Ashleigh and Yami and gave a thumbs up.

They walked to the harbor, Yami and Ashleigh holding hands so Ashleigh wouldn't get too jealous. The sun was beginning to set and Ashleigh let go of his hand. "I'll go now" she whispered, starting to walk away. Despite everything he said to her, she still felt like she needed to go, and before they had a chance to fall, she wiped the annoying tears away, 'I hate crying' she thought, her face hardening so she wouldn't cry.

"That was so awesome" Tea said looking out into the ocean, "Did you see the look on Johnny's face when I beat him, hopefully getting beaten at his own game will shut him up for a while"

"You were great today" Yami said, looking at Ashleigh while she left. Small images started appearing in mind, where she was tanned and wearing Egyptian garments, walking away from him, and then back to the present, where she also walked away, "You know Tea, I've been thinking about what you said earlier"

"Could you remind me what it was exactly I said earlier?" Tea asked, noticing he was looking at Ashleigh with sadness apparent in his eyes.

"You said you were unsure about your life too and that when in doubt, you follow your heart, and my heart is now telling me that I must uncover the secrets of my origin, no matter where the search may lead me"

'He's really determined to find out about his past, but I got a bad feeling that it's going to lead him and Yugi to more danger' Tea thought.

"My heart is also telling me that I let something very important to me go in the past, and that I might lose her again" he said. Tea looked at him and then at Ashleigh was far ahead of them now. He began to run after her, 'I won't let her go, never again' he thought. He grabbed her wrist and she turned, shocked to see him there.

"Spirit?" she asked.

"Don't go" he said

She looked at him and saw reluctant tears in the corners of his eyes, he pulled her into his arms and embraced her, "Don't ever leave, not again" he whispered and she understood. She rested her body against him, if there was one thing she knew, it's that she had died, and left him, she didn't know how or why, or when.

"You're a liar" Ashleigh said, looking at him

"What do you mean?"

"…You totally could've chosen not to accept her date"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Just be quiet already" he said. He nose touched hers and soon they were reaching for each other's lips. Yami pulled her closer and right before they met a voice stopped them, "Boo!" Johnny Steps said, ahead of them and in front of Tea.

Both the spirit and Ashleigh went back to Tea, their kiss being once again interrupted before it even happened. "You geeks mind if I step in?" Johnny said.

"Now what do you want from us?" Tea said

"Don't you have some child to molest or something?" Ashleigh said, irritated.

"I humbly came down here to ask you for a second chance" Johnny said

"Second chance?" Tea asked

"I'd easily won if my leg hadn't cramped up" Johnny said, his eyes narrowing, "I think that you owe me a rematch"

Tea sighed and scratched her head, "Give it up"

"Any one can take you on dreadlocks" Ashleigh said condescendingly.

"Look who's talking, you're not even half as bodacious as this girl and you're boobs are almost non-existent, and I bet you probably can't even match up to our level of dancing" he said and Ashleigh was suddenly in a corner sulking.

"Why do I even call myself a girl?" she said darkly, sitting under an emo cloud. Tea and Yami sweat-dropped as rain started falling from the clouds and she muttered incoherent words. Yami smiled and went up to her, "They didn't _feel_ small" he whispered and winked. She looked at him and blushed.

He turned towards Johnny, "I'll give you a rematch, but we'll duel my way" he challenged.

"Stay out of this porcupine head! This battle is between me and the girl!" Johnny said

"Tea, may I finish off your opponent, he interrupted something that I won't forgive easily" he looked towards Ashleigh and smiled.

"Sure" Tea said, unsure

"Good, I'm not afraid of either of you, name your game, you little freak!" Johnny said, smirking

"The game is duel monsters, and if you lose, you're never to bother Tea again" Yami said

"Fine, but only if I win, the girl will have to go out on a date with Johnny Steps!" Johnny said smugly, pointing at himself.

Tea grew nervous and Ashleigh stood up. She walked over to Tea and put her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, this guy couldn't even win at DDR, he's not going to beat the King of Games" Ashleigh said and Tea nodded, agreeing with her.

They got a duel arena in Kaibaland, where most of the strength games looked apparent that Lupita was there, and by that it means that most expensive possessions were gone. Yami and Johnny each got to their side of the arena, Johnny looking smug.

"Challenging Johnny Steps to a duel was a huge mistake!" Johnny Steps said, "You losers have no idea who you're dealing with"

"You're the one who's going to lose," Yami said

"Listen up punk, Johnny doesn't lose. Hey, you may think you beat me today Tea, but that was only because of a freak accident"

"Only freak accident here is your birth" Ashleigh muttered. Tea glared at Johnny and tightened her grip around the railings.

"Tea defeated you fair and square" Yami protested.

"Believe what you wanna believe tough guy, but you can't even get a decent looking girlfriend, of course your eyes don't work"

Ashleigh sighed and sat down, "I give up, and I bet he's not even looking at my face, just my chest"

"Alright, it's about time you learned your lesson Steps" Yami said, "Let's duel!"

Steps- 2000

Yami- 2000

"Why don't I start off this show?" Johnny said holding out a card, "Sonic Maid in attack mode! This maid is going to clean your clock!"

Sonic Maid- Atk: 1200; Def: 900

"Or so you say" Yami said and drew his card. He looked at the card and saw he had drawn the Celtic Guardian, "Not bad, I summon Celtic Guardian!"

Celtic Guardian- Atk: 1400; Def: 1200

"Attack! Destroy Sonic Maid with your steel sword!" Yami ordered. The Celtic Guardian ran forth and split the maid in half. Reducing Johnny's life points, and destroying the maid.

Steps- 1800

Yami- 2000

"Huh? It looks like you just got lucky dude, but I wouldn't let it go to your spiky head, this duel just started!" Johnny said and drew his next card, "I'll make a bigger splash when I play Water Atonics in attack mode!"

"That card? Just what is Johnny up to?" Yami asked, confused that Johnny summoned two random monsters.

"What? Is something wrong?" Tea asked

"It's strange, every duelist knows that a strong deck needs cards that support each other, but Johnny's monster's seem to be all over the place" Yami explained and turned towards Johnny, "If you think you can win by throwing random monsters against me, sadly mistaken"

"Oh, I'm quaking in my boots, maybe your puny brain can't figure out my plan" Johnny said, "If you even got a brain"

"Talk all you want, we'll see who wins in the end" Yami looked at the card he drew and then back at Johnny, "I choose to end my turn without playing a card"

"Spirit of the Harp in defense mode!" Johnny threw down, "Along with a magic card, Chorus of Sanctuary. My little cherub friend increases the defense power of my spirit of the Harp by 500 points! And that's music to my ears!"

'Maybe Johny's a far better duelist that what I've given him credit for' Yugi thought, 'With Spirit of the Harp in defense mode, it's harder to take down his life points, but he still made one mistake, and it's gonna cost him!' Yami nodded and narrowed his eyes, "Ready Johnny Steps!? Because it's time for you to face the music! I summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode! Incinerate Water Atonics with your Dragon Flame!"

Johnny- 1200

Yami- 2000

"Oh, I just messed up, I forgot to switch her into defense mode" Johnny said, nervous.

"Is this fool even trying?" Ashleigh said, leaning on the railing

"Johnny doesn't even know who he's up against" Tea said

Yami smirked, "So far you're hitting all the wrong notes"

"Don't worry, I'm just tuning up for the grand finale" Johnny said and drew his card. He smirked and put the card on the table, "But first, a surprise guest! Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode!"

'What's Johnny planning to do now?' Yugi thought

"But there's more to come duel fans, I activate polymerization, fusing Witch of the Black Forest and Lady of Faith together to create a whole new Rock n' Rollin entity, better known as the musician king!"

"Wait a minute," Ashleigh said, "So he just fused two female monsters and made a male one, either he really sucks at this or that monster is gay." Tea shrugged and looked back at the duel, wondering what Yami was going to do next.

"How about playing a little lullaby for celtic guardian!" Johnny ordered and his Musician King played his guitar and the sound waves destroyed Celtic Guardian.

"No, my Celtic Guardian!" Yami exclaimed

Steps- 1200

Yami- 1650

Johnny laughed, "I guess your Celtic Guardian wasn't a big fan of the electric guitar" he turned towards Tea and smirked, "I promise the music will be much more romantic on our date Tea. I'll play this card face down on the field, ending my turn. Make your move!"

"Curse of Dragon, fire your flame and silence the Musician King!" Yami yelled

"You fell into my trap, I totally laid ya!"

"A trap?"

"Time to crank up Metamorph, which transform Musician King into the punk rocking Heavy Metal King!" The Heavy Metal King's hair grew and he got streaks of eyeliner down his cheek, along with studs on all his belts. "His attack and defense points climb up to the top of the charts!"

Heavy Metal King- Atk: 2050

The Curse of Dragon continued on attacking, "Play the dragon a couple of riffs" Johnny said. The Heavy Metal King strung his guitar, creating a loud screeching sound blocking the fire blast from the dragon. The screeching sound waves destroyed the fire and the Curse of Dragon along with it, "How pathetic, looks like you're nothing but a one hit wonder!"

'Could Johnny actually win?' Tea asked

"Tea…I'm so sorry" Ashleigh said, looking at Johnny and wanting to gag, 'I can't believe the spirit is actually being beaten by this guy'

"Giant soldier of Stone, in defense mode!" Yami summoned.

"You really can't expect that boulder to stop my Heavy Metal King, especially not with Metamorph, it increases his power with every attack! I think this next song is going to be a tremendous smash! And kick it!" Johnny yelled, flailing his hands up in the air as if he were orchestrating a choir. The Heavy Metal King once again started playing his high pitched tune and destroyed the Giant Soldier of Stone.

"The spirit's in major trouble!" Tea exclaimed

"He's not, you are though" Ashleigh said, "He won't lose" At that point, she didn't believe her own words, but she tried to.

"Why don't you just give up already loser? None of your monsters can jam with my heavy metal king!" Johnny said

"I call forth, Dark Magician!" Yami said and threw down the card, "Attack Heavy Metal King!"

"The fun, just never ends! With Metamorph's effect, Heavy Metal's attack is greater than Dark Magician's"

"Johnny, you're ability to miscalculate is uncanny"

"Say what?"

"You're over-confidence renders you blind! Dark Magic Attack!" Yami yelled and the Dark Magician attacked and destroyed the Heavy Metal King, "You're heavy Metal King has been shattered"

"Impossible, because metamorph raises Heavy Metal King's attack power"

"You're almost correct Johnny, but you left out one rule, it's true that metamorph increases your attack power, but only when your monster attacks, since my monster attack, Heavy Metal King didn't receive his power bonus, leaving his attack strength less than the Dark Magician's. Metamorph is a powerful card, when used correctly, but maybe you should've read the manual first, or do your eyes not work?" Yami said, and Ashleigh smiled, "I've put an end to your musical mayhem"

"But…that just isn't fair" Johnny said, dropping the last card on his hand, "You must've cheated, tell me your name!"

"Just call me Yugi" Yami replied

"Wait a second, that name sorta rings a bell," Johnny stepped back, finally realizing who it was, "There's no way! Not the same Yugi who defeated Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom, that can't be you!"

"I see that my name struck a chord, it's time to finish this duel, and it's your move Johnny"

Johnny shook his head and pulled back his duel stand. "Just forget it, I can't hang with you, I'm out man, I'm a dancer not a duelist"

He turned around and saw Tea standing there, angrily, and Ashleigh wondered how she got there so fast. "Yugi takes a slight lead in the duel and you give up? That's just like when you started to cheat and tripped me when I started the dance battle, look at you Johnny, where's your pride?" Tea said

"I don't know what your talking about?" Johnny retorted

"When things turn a little bit bad, you get scared and start running away"

"Heh, so what if I do? Forfeiting is much better than facing defeat. Everybody loves a winner, I can't let people see me as a loser"

"Tell me, how many friends do you have Johnny?"

"I've got tons and tons of friends"

"None, right?"

"One…I think"

"One huh?! Sure about that cause that's one friend more that what I would've guessed you have"

"Hey, watch your mouth, I don't have to stay here and take this"

"And I can't stand people who don't face their problems!"

Ashleigh chuckled nervously, "Figures…" she said and sighed. "What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"Everyone fails sometimes, but its important to have courage to look trouble straight in the eye, if you really want to be a winner, be someone who never gives up" Tea replied

"You got a point" Johnny admitted, "Guess I was wrong"

"Sure she does, I once participated in a beauty pageant and won second place…you know, since third couldn't take the crown"

"What happened to third?" Yami asked

"Um…accident"

They sweat-dropped as Ashleigh began to laugh nervously and scratch her head. Maybe that wasn't such a good example. "Hopefully now he'll face his problems instead of running away" Tea said

"You're right, and that's exactly what I have to do" Yami said and turned towards Ashleigh. He took her hand and she nodded, good thing she had been spying on them, otherwise she would've never known what he meant.

"Well, we're here" Tea said, looking up at the museum, "The Domino Museum"

"I feel you were right about this Egyptian Exhibit, I feel it may hold clues about my ancient past, answers to some of my questions, thank you for bringing me here and helping me today" Yami said

"What are friends for?" Tea said

"Ashleigh" he said, turning towards her, "I could never thank you enough…for everything"

Ashleigh smiled and nodded, "What can I say? You're welcome" she said smugly

Yami chuckled and looked at the museum, "No matter what's behind those doors, I'm ready to face it"

"We're ready to face it" Tea said

"Let's go"

"One thing" Ashleigh said and they looked at her, "If they start talking about the Revolution in there, I'm out. But that's it, let's go peoples"

Yami chuckled again and started walking up the stairs, he had to solve the puzzle of his past. Ashleigh, while not having to solve it, had to know what was giving her those nightmares, what killed her. They went up the stairs and towards the answers.

* * *

**End of Chapter! Tell me what you thought! I really don't like Johnny Steps and all his puns -.-**

**Well, mostly Ashleigh and some Tea as you can see. There was so much dancing and music in a show about children's card games XD and aslo...Yami dancing FTW! (that looks so weird, can you imagine him dancing techno music O.o)**

**Ashleigh got a new jacket XD that made me excited and she didn't steal O.o XD**

**So tell me what you thought! Like it? Hate it? Normal? Anything! No flames though plz :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


End file.
